


Todo o Azul do mar

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Severo não imaginava que Harry ia curar ele do veneno de Nagini. E agora três anos depois da batalha ele reencontra Potter numa praia de Londres, e o que ele fará quando sentir que Harry está sozinho?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Snape estava na casa dos gritos agoniando de dor, ele sabia que estava morrendo de vez, mas ele não queria aquilo ainda, ele precisava entregar algo para Potter, mas sentia que a vida era o deixando o mais rápido possível. Snape viu Voldemort saindo da casa dos gritos muito furioso. Logo Harry Potter em pessoa ali e viu que garoto estava muito assustado com o que via, sem pensar Harry pediu como poções a Hermione sem que ela contrariasse, mas Rony protestava aquilo, Harry lançou um olhar furioso pra Rony e continuou a cuidar de Snape. Snape não entendia o porquê de Harry estar cuidando de suas feridas, mas agora sentia que tinha mais dividas com Potter e ele não se preocupava com aquilo, apenas ficou quieto para que garoto terminasse de fazer os curativos.

Logo depois sentia que o garoto forçava uma poção em sua boca, abriu sem protestar, que é uma poção repositora de sangue. Logo que estava sentado na poça de sangue encarando o trio, mas uma única pessoa que chamou um ateno para Harry Potter em pessoa, ainda não é entendido por Harry Harry.

-Potter, devia me deixar morre ...

-Nem pense nisso! Eu nunca amo eu perdoar se o primeiro amigo de minha mãe morresse! -respondeu interrompendo Snape.

Snape se assustou com aquilo, ficou chocado com aquela resposta afinal tinha perdido uma amizade de Lilian Evans ainda não há quinto ano dele em Hogwarts. Depois disso, você tem odiou tanto por perder a única pessoa que gostava da companhia dele na escola. Agora vendo Harry cuidando dele, para que não morresse foi um ato tão nobre que ele não tinha sequer direito de sobreviver aquilo.

-Eu ainda não entendo isso Potter! -disse um pouco rude, mas calmo.

-Não dejaarei que Voldemort companheiro de amigos dos meus pais, você vai ter que proteger Tonks e Remus, eles tem um filho pra criarem, eu não aceito não como resposta. -disse ao ver que Snape ia protestar diante daquilo tudo.

-Potter, mesmo que seja protegido por dois países ainda preciso ficar deitado. Tem ideia do que me dar pra tomar? - perguntou um pouco irritado com o garoto.

-Poção Repositora de Sangue por que? - perguntou irritado com o ex-professor.

-Devia me deix morrer em paz, serei preso depois que essa guerra acabou por você, você é o seu melhor amigo. Não depois do que aconteceu no meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. -disse se levantando da poça de sangue e se limpando.

Harry se irritou ainda mais com o homem, mas de uma situação, ele sofria com aquilo.

-Se você quer viver ou morrer é melhor se decidir. Quero que vocês dois saiam. -disse virando para os amigos irritado.

Rony ia protestar que não deixa Harry ali sozinho com o sebosão, mas Hermione puxou o ruivo para forums do quarto. Assim que os amigos de Harry saíram, o garoto sussurrou um feitiço.

-Abafiato.

Severus ficou assustado com aquilo, ele nunca mais foi utilizado, e vendo que o garoto estava usando aquilo, ele sabia que o garoto não queria que os amigos ouvissem o que estaria acontecendo ali, por isso ele disse que baixo.

-Eu vou depor um seu favor se você publicar ficar do meu lado nessa guerra ...

-Sempre estive ao seu lado, desde que você nasceu e seus pais morreram, semper estive ao seu lado. -interrompeu Snape menos rude, pois já estava cansado daquilo.

-Então me conte o que aconteceu pra você matar a única pessoa que confiava em você plenamente? –perguntou com cuidado.

-O voto Perpetuo com Narcisa Malfoy e a promessa que Dumbledore me fez jurar que lhe mataria, mas eu não me sinto legal por ter matado um pai pra mim. –disse e sentou na cama quebrada no fundo do quarto.

-Estaria disposto a me entregar as lembranças, apenas as lembranças do que foi pedido para o que você fizesse naquele dia? –perguntou Harry sentando ao lado do outro.

-Potter o que pretende com minhas lembranças? –perguntou voltando a ficar irritado.

-Nada, apenas entregar para o Conselho dos Bruxos...

-Ninguém vai acreditar nessas lembranças...

-Então é melhor eles usarem veritasserum de vez, é isso quer. Estou sendo seu advogado no momento. O que eu estou pedindo é pra confiar em mim. Só quero o seu bem nesse momento. –disse Harry um pouco rude e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

Severus não sabia o que fazer ali, ele realmente não merecia aquilo e vendo Harry lhe defender daquele jeito lhe parecia estranho.

-Está bem Potter! –respondeu o homem irritado com o garoto. –Mas duvido que eles acreditaram nessas lembranças. –disse.

-Darei um jeito de acreditarem, ou eu não respondo por mim! Agora vamos, você precisa proteger duas pessoas nesse momento. –disse e puxou o homem mais velho para fora do quarto.

/||||||\\\\\\\\\

Snape estava assustado com o jeito que Potter lhe puxava, ele não queria admitir, mas estava gostando daquilo. Antes de sair da casa dos gritos, Harry empurrou o homem contra a parede e pediu o braço da marca. Snape não queria dar o braço, ele não queria que o garoto visse a marca. Mas Harry puxou o braço do homem e disse um feitiço muito antigo, Severus assistiu o garoto Removendo a marca negra, ele jamais pensou que o garoto fosse fazer aquilo por ele.

Depois que a marca foi Removida do braço do outro, ele queria fazer alguma coisa pelo garoto, mas já estaria fazendo, protegendo Lupin e Tonks, mas aquilo não contava. Abraçou o garoto, Harry se assustou com aquilo, mas se deixou levar pelo momento, Severus se afastou um pouco e beijou o garoto carinhosamente. Harry se afastou assustado.

-Desculpe. –disse Snape sem saber onde enviar a cara por ter feito aquilo.

-Você é gay? –perguntou Harry assustado.

-Sim, sempre fui...

-Achei que amasse minha mãe. –disse interrompendo o outro.

-Sim, amava a amizade dela, pois ela foi a única que me apoiou, mesmo eu sendo gay. Mais nunca tive relações com quase ninguém quando era aluno, alias não tenho relações com ninguém, imagino que não existe esse tipo de amor entre bruxos ou trouxas...

-Isso não é verdade. As pessoas só sentem medo em admitir que ama alguém do mesmo sexo profundamente. Confesso também que sou gay, mas eu já sou pai de uma criança que ainda não nasceu, mas quero poder conhecer e cuidar dela, como gostaria que meus tios fizessem comigo. –respondeu Harry se aproximando e beijando o outro com carinho.

-Vamos Harry, temos uma guerra pra vencer! –disse Severus, dando um selinho no outro com tanto carinho.

Harry sorriu com aquilo, e juntos os dois foram em direção ao caos. Severus logo localizou o casal que Harry tinha pedido que protegesse. Lutou ao lado deles, que estavam duelando com Rockwood e Dolov, Severus matou Dolov ao ver que ele estava prestes a usar a maldição da morte em Tonks. Lupin tinha visto Severus protegendo sua esposa, também tinha visto Severus acertar um outro comensal que estava fugindo.

-De que lado você esta? –perguntou Tonks apontando a varinha pra ele.

-Harry mandou eu proteger vocês. Vocês tem um filho certo? –perguntou.

-Sim, e Harry nunca mandaria você nos proteger, você matou Dumbledore. –disse Tonks furiosa.

-Tonks, eu confio em Severus e sim eu mandei ele protegerem vocês, pensem em seu filho sim. –disse Harry aparecendo ao lado de Severus.

Severus sorriu para Harry, não sabia o porquê, mas tinha certeza que queria ter algo sério com ele, mas o garoto deve ter algum compromisso com alguma garota ao se lembrar que ele disse que ia ter um filho. Sabia agora que não tinha chance com ele, mas deixou que o outro visse que estava feliz por ele, Severus não queria que visse a sua tristeza no momento, não queria sofrer mais, já estava cansado daquilo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Logo Voldemort foi visto entrando no castelo com Hagrid atrás de si trazendo Harry no colo, todos viram que Harry estava praticamente morto nos braços do gigante. Muitos gritaram, não querendo acreditar naquilo. Severus estava escondido com Tonks e Remus, pediu que nenhum deles fizessem uma loucura. Os três viram dali de onde estavam que Harry se levantou e começou a gritar.

-NÃO QUERO QUE MAIS NINGUEM ME AJUDE!

-Você não quer dizer isso Potter, quem vai ser seu escudo agora? –perguntou Voldemort sarcástico.

-Ninguém seu idiota. Você esta com a varinha errada! –disse Harry malicioso.

-Você também esta Potter! –disse Voldemort rude e bravo, ele não estava gostando daquilo.

-Há... quem dera Tom Riddle...

-Você se atreve...

-Sim me atrevo, pois esse é o seu verdadeiro nome. E você não me assusta com seus ideais de pureza... nada disso importa pra mim, mas você não vai viver pra dizimar o mundo. –respondeu Harry rindo da cara de Voldemort.

Voldemort não estava gostando daquilo, apontou a varinha para o garoto e gritou o feitiço da morte. Harry no entanto foi mais rápido e Voldemort estava no chão morto. Logo depois ele joga as horcruxes em cima do corpo morto.

-Não vai mais renascer, você não sabe ser imortal... Você fez muitas coisas erradas em sua vida macabra. Só se da valor quando perdemos. –disse Harry chutando o corpo mole de Voldemort.

Harry pegou a capa de invisibilidade e sumiu no corredor, muitos gritaram querendo saber onde Harry estava indo. Severus deixou o casal irem atrás dos amigos deles. E ficou ali encostado na parede sem ter pra onde ir, ate sentir um corpo em sua frente, sabia que era Harry, agora queria conversar com ele.

Saiu na frente e Harry seguiu sem dizer nada, pois queria conversar com o outro. Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o mais velho, só esperava que ele não fosse desistir de tudo por mera burrice do destino. Ele Harry tinha decidido que queria namorar Severus Snape o seu carrasco. Assim que os dois entraram na sala antiga do professor, Harry tirou a capa e disse:

-Você esta bem?

-Sim. –respondeu com uma voz rouca, ele não queria que Harry visse o sofrimento dele.

-Porque esta chorando? –perguntou abraçando ele em suas costas.

-Vai me deixar...

-Eu não vou te deixar! –disse interrompendo o outro.

-Mas você disse que vai ter um filho. Não me sinto legal destruindo aquilo que você sempre quis. –disse e fez com que Harry se soltasse de si.

-Você não quer ser pai? –perguntou Harry se sentindo um pouco confuso e com medo.

-Não me dou bem com crianças. –respondeu indo para a janela.

-Você daria um ótimo pai pra mim, por sempre me proteger, mas se é isso que quer, acho que vou embora. Não se preocupe mais comigo...

-Harry, só me diga uma coisa. De quantos meses a garota esta? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Já esta pra nascer... eu preciso voltar pra casa, então. –respondeu Harry, ele já estava prestes a chorar de tanta dor.

-Eu me pergunto por que quer ter algo sério comigo?

-Porque você sempre esteve presente em minha vida e sabe do que eu preciso. Eu sempre quis ter um filho, pra fechar o vazio que eu sinto em meu coração, sempre fui gay, mas isso não me impede de ter um filho. A garota disse que tudo bem se eu fizesse um filho com ela, que não ia cobrar nada de mim, mas que continuaria sendo minha amiga, ela não quer ser mãe de jeito nenhum, mas me deu um presente de ser pai. –respondeu deixando que as lagrimas molhasse seu rosto.

Harry ficou de costas para o mais velho, não queria que o outro visse aquilo nele, tinha medo de ser rejeitado, mas com certeza já foi rejeitado, ao ver que o outro não queria ter filhos. Harry decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora dali, quando sentiu os braços do outro lhe abraçando.

-Eu não quero que você fique chateado só por que eu não aceitarei o seu filho, eu preciso ver se vou ficar livre da prisão primeiro Harry, não quero te dar falsas esperanças entende. –perguntou virando o outro.

Emocionado Harry abraçou Severus e começou a chorar. Severus puxou o outro para sentar em seu colo na poltrona da sala. Harry ficou com a cabeça deitada no ombro do outro, sem saber o que fazer ali.

-Harry, você precisa ir. Seus amigos devem estar procurando por você. –disse com carinho e todo cheio de cuidado, não queria magoar o outro ainda.

-Sim e você vem comigo. Quero que todos saibam que você estava ao meu lado na guerra. –respondeu Harry sem deixar que o outro lhe contradissesse.

-Esta bem. –respondeu dando um beijo carinhoso na testa do garoto em seu colo.

Os dois saíram da sala e caminharam em direção ao salão principal. Tonks e Remus logo se juntaram a Harry que vinha de mãos dadas com o mais velho. O ministro e o chefe do conselho dos bruxos vieram correndo com as varinhas apontadas para Severus. Harry ficou com raiva daquilo.

-É melhor abaixarem as varinhas antes que acerte o olho de alguém. E ninguém vai tirar Severus de perto de mim nesse momento!

Severus ficou assustado com aquilo, ele queria rir ao ver a cara de espanto do Ministro, mas ficou calado. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria ali, ele esperava ficar livre para que pudesse formar uma família com Harry. Ele realmente não queria mais sofrer sem ser amado de volta. Severus queria agradecer a Lilian que estava amando pela primeira vez de verdade, antes fosse tudo passageiro quando era aluno de escola, agora ali ao lado de Harry, sentia que tudo era verdadeiro em seu coração.

-Eu tenho provas de que ele é inocente de todas as acusações que tem sobre ele. –disse Harry

Quando você é o que é o que você quer dizer, clique aqui. Harry abraçou Severus na frente de todos, e todos puderam ver que Snape estava retribuindo o abraço de Harry com tanto carinho. O ministro ficou assustado com aquilo que está acontecendo na frente dele.

-Quero que o julgamento dele aconteça aqui em Hogwarts e agora. -disse Harry Looking para Rufus Scringeor.

Harry depois que falou aquilo que você tem na frente da mesa dos professores e de frente para todos verem a verdade. Logo após a apresentação de uma pergunta e pediu que Severus depositasse ali a lembrança do dia em que Dumbledore foi morto pelas mãos de Severus.

**Continua ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Depois que tudo estava pronto ali, Severus se permitiu ficar quieto ao lado de Harry, depois de ter depositado a lembrança daquele dia em que Dumbledore mandou que ele lhe matasse, e por tudo que era mais sagrado Severus preferiu ficar de cabeça baixa, odiava ter que encarar aquela lembrança, pois nunca queria ter matado aquele homem que um dia foi um pai para ele. Severus sinceramente não gostava daquela lembrança. Harry sentiu o sofrimento de Severus e ficou do lado dele enquanto assistia o telão.

**Lembrança**

Severus e Dumbledore estavam na sala do diretor de Hogwarts nas férias. Severus estava andando em círculos ele não estava querendo acreditar que tinha feito o voto perpetuo com a louca da Narcisa Malfoy.

Dumbledore estava calmo segurando a mão murcha, o ancião estava cada vez preocupado com aquela mão.

-Severus, é melhor você cumprir o voto...

-EU NÃO VOU MATAR VOCÊ NO LUGAR DE DRACO MALFOY! –gritou raivoso, ele não queria aquilo.

-Você fez o voto, lembre-se Harry vai precisar de você para destruir Voldemort. Você não pode morrer antes de ajudar o menino. –disse Dumbledore calmo.

-Maldito, eu já lhe disse que eu nunca vou ajudar aquele moleque arrogante...

-É melhor você se lembrar do sentimento que nutre pelo rapaz. Não vale a pena fugir do que sente, só porque o menino se parece com o seu antigo rival. Realmente não vale a pena deixar de sentir isso, todos sabem que você merece ser feliz como nunca foi. –disse Dumbledore.

-E você sabe tão bem como eu que o menino me odeia, prefiro morrer mesmo. –respondeu um pouco triste e encarando a janela.

-Não fale do que não sabe. –respondeu Dumbledore.

Severus não respondeu, apenas ficou ali encarando o lago negro, estava triste no momento. Estava irritado também. Severus queria sair dali e ficar sozinho, mas sabia que o velho ainda tinha algo pra lhe dizer.

-Severus, eu quero que você me prometa que vai me matar. Essa é a minha verdadeira razão por eu ter concordado quando você fez o voto perpetuo...

-Eu não posso Dumbledore! Sabe disso, não posso matar o homem que é um pai pra mim! –disse um pouco bravo.

-A minha mão é razão porque eu quero que você me mate, esse veneno não tem cura Severus. –disse Dumbledore.

-Você não tinha nenhuma razão para tocar nesse anel, porque raios você foi tocar o anel? Devia ter procurando feitiços primeiro antes de coloca-lo no dedo, acaso esqueceu de quem estamos falando aqui? –perguntou Severus irritado com o diretor.

-Estamos falando de Voldemort e dai? Ele vai ser morto por Harry eu garanto. –respondeu o velhote cético.

-Você não pode ficar tão confiante assim. Nunca se sabe no futuro Dumbledore, e você confia demais nas pessoas, devia parar pra pensar o que as pessoas pensam e agem desse jeito antes de acabar criando um laço mais forte com elas. –respondeu Severus voltando a fitar o lago negro.

-Severus você esta bem? –perguntou Dumbledore ao ver que o homem começou a ficar quieto no canto dele.

-Mas é claro que não estou bem! Merlin sabe que eu nunca mataria alguém. Merda de vida, não sei por que fui me juntar a essa escoria de homem! Saco minha mãe tinha razão desde o início, devia ter dado ouvidos á ela desde sempre. Maldição! –disse Severus não sendo muito coerente.

-O que você está querendo me dizer com isso? –perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

-Estou querendo dizer que minha mãe sempre tinha razão para essas loucuras que eu fazia na minha vida e olha que ela ainda tem! Eu visito minha mãe, Dumbledore, eu não esqueci quem me colocou no mundo! Acho que já esta mais que na hora eu desistir de tudo e ser um homem que sempre quis ser, livre, mas não pense que eu vou deixar você tomar as providencias disso, você sempre me pediu e me empurrou para aquele homem, mas agora eu não vou voltar mais para aquele ser sombrio. –respondeu.

-Nem mesmo cumprir o meu desejo de morte? Para salvar a sua pele e de Draco? –perguntou Dumbledore ansioso pela resposta.

-Mas é claro que eu não vou cumprir isso, não pode me obrigar a matar você! Eu não fiz nenhum voto com você e nem vou fazer. –respondeu saindo da janela e saindo da sala do diretor com raiva.

_Mudança de lembrança_

Dumbledore estava no alto da torre de astronomia encarando Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape.

-Severus, por favor. –disse Dumbledore.

-Vá Draco, preciso falar com esse velhote. –disse Snape carrancudo para o menino.

O garoto correu pra fora da sala, mas Amico e Aleto Carrow puxou o menino pra dentro. Draco ficou preso nos braços de Greyback. O garoto ficou tão assustado que não ousava a se mexer.

-A tarefa é sua Malfoy! Vai amarelar assim? Quer que o Lord puna você e sua mãe e seu pai? –disse Amico todo cheio de veneno na voz.

Draco ficou assustado com aquilo, ele não queria perder os pais. Severus suou frio, ele não sabia o que fazer ali, não agora que viu Draco preso nos braços de Greyback.

-Severus, por favor, não deixe que Malfoy faça isso. –disse Dumbledore.

-Não vou fazer nada velhote. Draco acabe com isso, eu não tenho a noite inteira com você. –disse Snape carrancudo com o menino.

Draco foi solto dos braços do grandalhão. Assim que o menino estava solto dos braços de Greyback e ficou de frente para o professor, o garoto ergueu a mão onde estava à varinha e relutante pronunciou as palavras mortais. Severus estava olhando para o lado, longe dos olhos do diretor. O corpo do diretor caiu pra trás e foi caindo de encontro com a grama do jardim.

**Fim da lembrança**

Severus ficou parado no lugar dele enquanto os aurores verificam se as lembranças eram falsas ou não. Harry estava chocado, ele nunca tinha pensado que o Malfoy fosse matar o diretor, mas ficou feliz em poder ficar ao lado de Severus, enquanto os aurores iam em direção à família Malfoy que estava protegendo o filho deles. Os aurores sabiam que não tinha como o homem alterar a lembrança, pois aquilo era muito forte.

Logo depois os aurores prenderam os três ao ver que eles se recusavam a deixar que os aurores levassem o filho deles. Harry permaneceu ao lado de Severus, o ministro da magia nem soube o que fazer quando viu todas aquelas lembranças. O chefe dos aurores muito menos. Harry abraçou Severus de um jeito que fez com que o outro acabasse retribuindo o abraço.

Logo depois Harry sentiu algo no peito era tão forte que ele sabia o que significava, mas ele não queria deixar Severus.

-Severus, eu preciso ir. –disse Harry de repente.

-Pra onde? –perguntou o homem assustado.

-Meu filho vai nascer e eu quero estar lá...

-Você vai voltar pra mim? –perguntou Severus gentilmente.

-Sabe que sim. Quero construir uma vida ao seu lado. –respondeu Harry feliz.

-Eu te espero em Spinner's End. –disse beijando a testa de Harry com carinho.

-Voltarei o mais rápido possível pra você. Te amo! –respondeu Harry beijando os lábios do professor.

Ao redor todo mundo viu o quanto Harry estava amando o professor de poções, ninguém tinha coragem de ir lá e tirar ele de perto de Snape. Severus beijou Harry com tamanho carinho, ele não sabia o que fazer com as pessoas ao redor dele. Só sabia que não deixaria ninguém magoar Harry, ele parecia um pouco frágil no momento. Depois daquele beijo, Harry finalmente foi embora, deixando Severus ali para receber insultos, ou ate mesmo algumas palavras de respeito vindo diretamente do ministro da magia.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry saiu correndo de Hogwarts e foi direto para a casa da mulher que carregava o seu filho, o menino esperava seriamente que tudo corresse bem, pois ele queria realmente conhecer o menino que estava prestes a nascer naquele exato momento. Assim que chegou a casa Harry foi logo correndo para o quarto, onde tinha as pessoas que ajudaria no parto da garota, Harry ficou ao lado dela dando forças para que ela colocasse o filho no mundo. Nasceu um menino lindo e Harry ficou feliz e emocionado, ele nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza, naquele instante soube, se apaixonou pelo pequeno Henry.

Assim que o filho nasceu Harry mandou uma carta para Severus, ele queria que o outro soubesse o quanto o filho tinha nascido saudável, mas antes que pudesse enfim realmente mandar a carta para o amado, ouviu se um grito das enfermeiras. Harry correu para perto para saber o que tinha acontecido e percebeu que o filho estava ficando roxo, Harry pegou o filho no colo, ele não queria perder aquele menino, tinha se apaixonado pelo garotinho. Assim que pegou o menino no colo a cor dele foi voltando ao normal, mas mesmo assim Harry queria que fizessem um exame completo nele, para saber o que ele tinha.

Logo eles estavam no hospital fazendo maiores exames no menino Henry. Harry não podia nem sair de perto do filho, pois ele já ficava roxo e nem os próprios médicos entendia o que acontecia com o menino. O corpo da garoto que tinha falecido depois daquele grito foi examinado para saber se ela tinha alguma doença, aquilo que o menino de Potter tinha era raro, mas tinham que descobrir qual era a fonte de tamanha dor para o menino.

Harry não queria realmente perder aquele bebe, a carta que tinha escrito para Severus estava esquecida em sua mão e não sabia o que fazer, mas queria que Severus soubesse que o menino dele tinha nascido com problemas. Harry conseguiu escrever uma outra carta:

_Severus,_

_Desculpe, meu filho nasceu com uma doença inexplicável e eu não sei nem o que fazer a respeito, estou no St. Mungus, eu não posso nem sair de perto do meu filho que ele fica todo roxo, parecendo que vai se explodir e nem os próprios médicos sabem o que ele tem, queria que você ficasse aqui comigo me consolar, queria poder abraça-lo agora, mas também uma cura para o que o meu filho tem. Eu te amo tanto._

_Com carinho_

_Harry._

Assim que terminou de escrever a carta pediu uma coruja a uma das enfermeiras, disse que precisava entregar uma carta para uma pessoa. Harry tinha certeza de que Severus seria capaz de encontrar alguma cura para o filho dele, e ele realmente queria confiar naquela intuição.

/

Já no castelo Severus estava sendo encurralado pela professora Minerva.

-O que deu no Harry para ele beijar você daquele jeito? –perguntou Minerva direto no ponto o que acabou assustando Severus.

-Eu e ele estamos por assim dizer namorando…

-Mas para onde ele foi com tanta pressa? –perguntou uma Hermione que encarava o antigo professor sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Foi ver o filho dele nascer. Achei que soubesse Srt. Granger. –respondeu Severus se sentando num banco de alguma das mesas que estavam no salão, pois não tinha mais mesas por ali só tinha uma única mesa, onde estavam sendo servidos remédios e comida para os feridos se recuperarem as forças.

-Hum, esqueci que ele engravidou uma doida por ai. –resmungou descrente.

-Como assim? –Minerva não entendeu nada daquilo.

-Durante nossa caçada pelas horcruxes, Harry salvou uma garota das garras de um comensal que nos seguia, desde então eles viviam grudados, parecia que se conheciam há anos. –disse Hermione vendo Rony conversando com a família a respeito da morte de Fred.

-Harry disse que ela era uma amiga e que aceitou ser a mulher que daria um filho para ele, Harry me disse que era gay, que era apaixonado por mim. –disse Severus se lembrando da conversa que tiveram naquela noite antes do julgamento dele.

-Hum, Harry sempre foi gay, mas acho que ele é bi. –respondeu Hermione.

Severus não queria acreditar naquilo, mas Harry demorava pra voltar para ele, já tinha se passado quase três horas desde a partida dele, ele não sabia mais o que fazer, ele não queria sofrer, ele queria que Harry cumprisse o que tinha prometido a ele. Uma coruja cinza pousou na frente dele de repente, pegou a carta presa na pata dela, Hermione oferecia um pouco de agua para a coruja, pois parecia cansada. Ele percebeu a letra de Harry, ficou assustado abriu com rapidez.

_Severus,_

_Desculpe, meu filho nasceu com uma doença inexplicável e eu não sei nem o que fazer a respeito, estou no St. Mungus, eu não posso nem sair de perto do meu filho que ele fica todo roxo, parecendo que vai se explodir e nem os próprios médicos sabem o que ele tem, queria que você ficasse aqui comigo me consolar, queria poder abraça-lo agora, mas também uma cura para o que o meu filho tem. Eu te amo tanto._

_Com carinho_

_Harry._

Assim que terminou de ler ele saiu correndo ao encalço da enfermeira Pomfrey, queria saber se ela sabia de uma doença parecida com aquela, queria poder ajudar ao filho de Harry de alguma forma.

-Sim existe uma doença assim, mas não tem salvação. –respondeu Pomfrey.

-Por favor, não diga uma coisa dessas, ou Harry morreria. –disse Severus não conseguindo acreditar naquela resposta de Pomfrey.

-Infelizmente é a mais pura verdade, ninguém nunca descobriu a causa dessa doença, a maioria dos casos, as crianças que nasciam com isso morria em menos de dois meses, o filho de Harry acabou de nascer com isso certo? –perguntou Pomfrey.

-Sim acabou de nascer, mas tem que haver uma cura, eu quero esse filho Pomfrey e sei que Harry também quer! –disse se alterando, mas sabia que aquilo de nada adiantava.

-Acalme-se, mande uma carta para ele vir aqui imediatamente com o filho dele, verei o que poderei fazer pelo filho dele. –respondeu assustada quando ele disse que queria aquele filho.

Severus entendeu e foi buscar Harry, pois sabia que ele queria salvar o filho dele, ia ficar ao lado dele quando ele souber que aquele tipo de doença não se existia cura, ele só queria que o menino fosse ao menos feliz. Severus sabia que Harry a estava amando o filho, mas precisava ser forte para proteger Harry das loucuras que ele poderia acabar fazendo.

/

No hospital Harry não pode sair de perto do filho, os medibruxos examinava o menino no colo de Harry mesmo, onde o menino estava muito mais protegido e ficava quietinho parecia que o menino entendia o que acontecia ao seu redor, mas ainda assim tinha medo de tudo. Harry logo viu Severus tentando achar alguma informação de Harry, decidiu ir ate ele.

-Sev! – chamou Harry

-Harry tudo bem? –perguntou Severus, mas ele sabia que não estava nada bem.

-Claro que não, meu filho não tem um pingo de sossego, queria que ele fosse normal. –respondeu Harry escondendo o rosto no peito do mais velho. Severus acariciou os cabelos de Harry.

-Harry Madame Pomfrey quer ver se pode ajudar seu filho. Vem, vamos logo. –disse Severus

Os dois logo saíram do hospital e foram direto para Hogwarts, Severus não deixou ninguém falar com Harry ainda, o bebê no colo de Harry começava a chorar. Os dois preferiram se apressar para a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey estava no corredor onde tinha alguns feridos e que já estava sendo dispensados, a mulher percebeu Harry chegando com Severus e com um recém-nascido, sabia que era filho do garoto.

/\\\\\\\

Dentro da enfermaria num lugar secreto Madame Pomfrey examinou o filho de Harry como pôde, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente. Teve que tirar um pouco do sangue de Harry e do bebê, ela queria saber o que fazia o menino ficar tão bem no colo de Harry. Ela queria tentar uma coisa, mas antes faria o teste do sangue. O sangue estava normal, não tinha nada de estranho neles.

-Harry quero que confie em mim, quero testar uma coisa. Quero que você dê o menino para Severus...

-Mas o menino vai ficar muito mal se sair de perto de mim! –disse Harry com medo de machucar mais ainda o seu filho, ele não queria perder aquele pingo de gente.

-Ele voltará para seu colo se não der certo Harry… -disse Severus, ele também não queria machucar aquele menino ou Harry nunca o perdoaria.

Harry deu um beijo na cabecinha do menino. Madame Pomfrey se preparava para ajudar Severus, pois sabia que ele nunca tinha pegado alguém no colo, sabia também que ele tinha certo receio de machucar o menino. Assim que Harry depositou o menino nos braços de Severus, se afastou com um puxão de Pomfrey ela queria ver o que aconteceria.

Assim que Severus ajeitou o menino em seus braços, uma luz muito branca deixou todos com os olhos ofuscados, ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido, ninguém sabia o que acontecia com Severus e o menino que ainda permanecia em seus braços, e ninguém viu o menino em seus braços sumir, logo que a luz sumiu, Severus foi jogado contra uma parede e ficando inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey foi logo ver se Severus estava bem, já Harry olhava a tudo sem entender, queria saber onde tinha ido parar o filho dele, ele não tinha visto o bebe em lugar nenhum.

Madame Pomfrey depositou Severus na cama para examiná-lo com mais afinco. Severus permanecia desacordado todos os exames que Madame Pomfrey realizou apontou para o fato do homem estar gravido, quando ia falar para Harry, ela viu o menino sair de lá muito chateado e chorando.

Pomfrey percebeu que o bebe de Harry tinha sumido e ali não tinha nada que pudesse explicar o sumiço da criança de Harry, mas sabia que a gravidez de Severus era alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do filho de Harry. Assim que Harry saiu correndo de Hogwarts ele prometeu a si mesmo que não ia voltar mais para o mundo magico, naquele exato momento Severus despertou assustando Pomfrey e Minerva que estava ali, pois ela queria saber o que tinha dado em Harry para sair correndo daquele jeito.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou Pomfrey.

-Sim, o que aconteceu comigo, onde esta Harry e o bebê? –perguntou se sentando na cama, foi ai que sentiu uma tremenda dor na barriga.

-Do que você se lembra? –perguntou Pomfrey.

-De uma luz branca quando segurei o filho dele, mas o que aconteceu? –respondeu.

-O menino sumiu completamente e você apareceu completamente gravido. Harry simplesmente foi embora chorando, nem me deixou contar o que tinha acontecido com você, simplesmente foi embora. –respondeu Pomfrey

-Parece que o Sr. Potter decidiu ir embora de vez, uma vez sendo gay ele acha que não poderá ser mais feliz, foi o que eu ouvi ele dizer para a senhorita Granger antes de finalmente ir embora. –disse Minerva.

Severus ficou muito triste com aquilo, ele sabia que ia acabar sofrendo se desse uma chance a Harry, ele realmente não se sentia bem em ficar sozinho naquele exato momento, lembrou das palavras de Pomfrey, ele estava gravido, e ele nem sabia como aquilo foi acontecer se nunca tinha estado com um homem antes, não era aquilo que ele esperava que acontecesse. Ele ia cuidar daquela criança mesmo assim.

-Quando a criança nascer quero que faça um teste de paternidade. Eu nunca estive com um homem tão intimamente quanto Harry, mas a gente nem foi pra cama praticar essas coisas que sua mente deve estar pensando. É a primeira vez que eu me apaixono de verdade e também a primeira vez que sofro. –disse Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry foi embora de Hogwarts sem falar com ninguém, estava magoado com o sumiço do filho, era somente um rescem-nascido, o menino não merecia sumir do jeito que sumiu, parecia que tina sido abduzido e levado para outro lugar, não conseguiria lidar com a perda estando ao lado do mais velho ele realmente tinha medo de se machucar com tudo aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Foi para a mansão Largo Grimauld 12 e por lá ficou. Harry saia que teria que se mudar, sabia que Snape poderia lhe encontrar ali, mas no momento queria ficar sozinho, não estava com paciência para conversar ainda.

Aproveitou subiu correndo para o quarto onde tinha deixado a maioria de suas coisas antes de sair correndo atrás das horcruxes. Fez uma mala, mas antes que pudesse finalmente sumir do mapa ele decidiu ir comer um pouco estava com fome, matar um bruxo das trevas realmente dava fome, e ele estava com muita fome, resolveu ir para a cozinha comer. Deixou a mala na porta da cozinha, ali ele preparou um lanche rápido, pois não estava afim de ficar muito mais tempo ali.

/

No castelo de Hogwarts, Severus ficou deitado ainda tentando processar todas as informações, ele realmente estava com receio de tudo, Minerva viu o quanto ele estava magoado com tudo, viu pequenas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos, ela ficou assustada com aquilo, ela nunca tinha visto aquele homem mostrar sentimentos, mas lá estava ele, mostrando o quanto tinha ficado arrasado com a rejeição de Harry, mas ninguém sabia realmente o que tinha acontecido para Harry sair correndo como correu, ela sabia que teria que conversar com o garoto, antes que ele realmente cometesse uma tremenda loucura por pura burrice.

Minerva decidiu reintegrar Severus no corpo docente de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas ele recusou o cargo e disse que voltaria para o cargo de poções, disse que Lupin poderia realmente assumir aquele cargo, sabendo que ele precisava do dinheiro para cuidar do filho dele e da esposa. Minerva ficou mais assustada com aquela revelação percebeu que ele estava ficando mais comunicativo. Madame Pomfrey ajudou Severus se sentar na cama e depositou uma bandeja com comida e disse que ele precisava se alimentar. O homem não protestou, ele queria levar aquela gravidez estranha adiante.

Lupin entrou na enfermaria queria saber o que tinha acontecido para Harry ignorar todo mundo. Encontrou Severus sentado na cama e se alimentando, ele não tinha entendido aquilo, pois se lembrava de que ele não tinha levado um arranhão durante a batalha lá no salão principal e lá estava ele sendo cuidado com tanto cuidado e carinho, ele não estava realmente entendendo nada.

\- O que aconteceu? –perguntou assim que se aproximou do homem.

-Nem eu mesmo sei o que aconteceu. –respondeu Severus voltando a comer, estava com fome.

-Pomfrey? –perguntou para a enfermeira que estava ali.

-Nem eu sei o que aconteceu, eu pedi que ele segurasse o filho do namorado dele…

-Meu ex namorado, não viu como Harry fugiu e me deixou aqui sem nem ao menos explicar o que aconteceu e droga eu não sei o que aconteceu quando você me mandou segurar o bebê de Harry e olha o que aconteceu comigo, fiquei gravido do nada, me explique isso ao menos! –interrompeu Severus chorando mais ainda, ele não conseguia mais comer.

Lupin se assustou com aquele choro e aquela revelação. Tinha ficado tremendamente assustado com aquilo ainda mais quando Harry tinha pedido que ele cuidasse para ele e a esposa dele não morresse na guerra, ficou grato aquilo ao menos, pois assim não perderia a chance de ver o seu filho crescendo. Tinha que agradecer ao homem que salvou a vida deles.

-Obrigado por ter nos protegidos dos comensais na batalha, queria fazer alguma coisa por você, mas acho que nem Harry vai querer falar com você. –disse Remus abraçando o homem a sua frente.

Severus se assustou com aquele abraço repentino, mas acabou abraçando ele de volta, pois estava sofrendo sem Harry ali, ele não queria que Harry tivesse corrido daquele jeito, ali no abraço ele deixou que todos vissem o quanto sofria por aquela rejeição de Harry, sofria por não saber o que tinha acontecido com o menino que sumiu misteriosamente de seus braços, ele não estava entendendo nada, mas sabia que aquela gravidez inesperada e esquisita poderia vir a ser a chave para o sumiço do bebê de Harry, Severus queria que aquilo fosse verdade, assim poderia contar a Harry onde estava o bebê, mas sabia que Harry não ia mais querer falar com ele por ter sumido o primeiro filho dele. Remus fez um carinho nas costas de Severus queria tentar acalmar aquele ser, ele estava muito assustado com aquele choro repentino e ainda mais de ele ter abraçado ele apertado, achava que Severus não era dessas coisas, mas lá estava ele sendo abraçado por ele, e vendo ele chorar que nem um doido.

Pomfrey achou melhor dar uma poção para que ele se acalmasse, mas sabia que não ia adiantar, Harry não devia ter fugido do jeito que fugiu. Assim que viu Severus terminar de tomar toda a poção ela pediu que ele tentasse dormir ao menos, que aquilo era muito importante naquele momento da gravidez. Minerva concordou com aquilo. Remus ficou ali até ver ele dormir, ele não queria ver o sofrimento no rosto de Severus, todo mundo sabia que ele merecia um pouco de felicidade, um pouco de tudo. Ninfadora Tonks entrou ali na procura do marido e viu ele conversando com Pomfrey e Minerva.

-Obrigado pelo emprego Minerva. Dora vai ficar feliz…

-Feliz? –perguntou Tonks sem entender.

-Vou voltar a lecionar, no cargo de DCAT, Severus me entregou o cargo… puxa estou realmente muito triste por ele nesse momento. –respondeu e abraço a cintura da esposa deitando a cabeça na barriga dela.

Ninfadora fez um carinho nos cabelos do marido.

-Que bom. –respondeu Ninfadora muito feliz por o marido ter o emprego de Hogwarts de volta.

-Dora, sabe pra onde Harry foi? –perguntou Remus olhando os olhos da esposa.

-Eu acho que foi pra Mansão dele. –respondeu ainda acarinhando o cabelo do marido.

-Humm. –disse Remus.

/

Mansão Largo Grimauld 12, assim que terminou de comer Harry limpou a cozinha e deixou o restante da casa como estava, pegou a mala e diminuiu ela e colocando a no bolso da calça, saiu para a rua de onde veio a aparatar para bem longe do mundo bruxo, ninguém sabia para onde estava indo e o porque de sumir tão de repente, daquele momento em diante o mundo bruxo ficou totalmente em paz, não tinha mais senhor das trevas, a era das trevas tinha acabado naquele momento em que Harry Potter matou o maior bruxo das trevas. Todos os jornais publicaram o fim das trevas, mas nenhum jornal conseguiu alguma matéria sobre o fim do Lord das Trevas, ninguém sabia responder as perguntas com afinco, perguntas que precisavam de respostas para poder dar um fim a tudo. Um único jornal tinha publicado o beijo que Harry deu em Severus antes de sumir, os jornalistas tinha tentado falar com o mestre de poções, mas Pomfrey não deixou ninguém importunar o seu paciente favorito.

Severus tinha permanecido naquela área, pois queria que a matrona cuidasse dele, que ajudasse a cuidar daquela gravidez, ele simplesmente estava com medo de perder aquele bebê. O homem ajudou na reconstrução do castelo, ajudou a enfermaria a repor os estoques de poções e ainda perdoou Lupin pelo seu passado e se tornou amigo dele, Remus ficou feliz em ter a amizade dele, como quando queria quando eram estudantes daquele castelo que estava passando por uma tremenda reforma, Ninfadora ficou sabendo da gravidez inesperada de Severus e passou a ensiná-lo cuidar de crianças, mas Severus não quis pegar o filho dela no colo, por medo de fazer o filho dela sumir também. Tonks entendeu aquilo e conjurava sempre uma boneca de pano, mas que agia igual a um bebê. Teddy sempre ficava por perto, pois ainda era um bebê.

No final do dia ela e Remus voltava para casa com o pequeno Teddy e Severus ajudava Pomfrey a guardar as novas poções que tinha feito naquela tarde, foi naquele momento em que engarrafava uma poção que sentiu uma vertigem no abdome e quase foi ao chão se não fosse por Pomfrey segurá-lo bem a tempo ajudou ele a se sentar na cama, examinou-o e não encontrou nada, mas decidiu que ele precisava descansar foi pedir a janta pra que ele se alimentasse. O homem sabia que ela estava cuidando bem dele se alimentou sem protestar ficaria forte para proteger aquele bebê em seu ventre. Ele já amava aquela criança mesmo sem ela ter nascido, tinha uma ligação muito forte com aquele bebê assim como todas as mães tinham durante a gravidez.

/

Meses se passaram Severus estava no último estagio da gravidez, ele não escondeu o fato pra ninguém, nem mesmo para seus alunos, todos sabiam que o homem estava gravido. E nesses meses todos ele estava procurando por Harry e todos os dias sem nenhum resultado, ele sabia agora que não tinha como procurar Harry, pois ele realmente não estava querendo ser achado, ninguém descobriu o paradeiro deles, muito menos os amigos dele. Foi naquele exato momento que ele sentiu o poder contração, como estava na enfermaria, pois era naquele misterioso quarto que ele passava todos os dias, ele tinha permanecido dentro da enfermaria, por medo de acabar perdendo a criança fazendo tanta viagem pra lá e pra cá. Ele gostava de passar aquele tempo na enfermaria, onde poderia tirar todas as suas dúvidas misteriosas. Mais uma contração dessa vez uma muito mais forte, ele acabou gritando de dor.

Madame Pomfrey veio correndo ao seu socorro e percebeu que naquele momento aquela criança estava querendo nascer, querendo conhecer o mundo, conhecer o pai. Minerva foi chamada às pressas, como estava conversando com o professor de DCAT ele resolveu vir junto. Remus e Minerva chegaram bem na hora, Severus gritava de dor, Remus achou melhor apoiá-lo em seu ombro para que ele pudesse emburrar a criança pelo canal que Pomfrey abriu para poder fazer um parto normal, pois cessaria naquele momento não era bom, não a contração estava de minutos e minutos. Remus teve sua mão apertada fortemente pelo homem que estava dando a luz, ele sabia que aquela mão ia ficar roxa quando ele soltasse, mas naquele momento era essencial dar apoio para que ele ficasse bem.

O bebê nasceu saudável e muito choroso, Pomfrey foi cortando o cordão umbilical e fechando o canal em que o bebê nasceu, para que Severus não perdesse sangue. Severus chorou emocionado quando ouviu o choro do filho. Remus que estava atrás de Severus abraçou-o muito feliz. Minerva limpava a criança com cuidado e colocando uma das roupas que Severus tinha em uma pequena cômoda que estava ali do lado do guarda-roupa. Assim que o menino foi vestido com uma roupinha verde ele foi depositado no colo de Severus que ficou com medo, mas não tinha acontecido nada, ficou emocionado em conhecer aquele anjo, percebeu que aquele menino era o mesmo que tinha visto no colo de Harry antes de pegar ele no colo, chorou mais ainda, ele simplesmente não estava entendendo mais nada.

-Pomfrey é o filho de Harry! –disse Severus muito assustado

-Sim eu sei, percebi assim que peguei ele pela primeira vez. Você salvou Henry, vou examiná-lo para saber se tem aquela doença. –respondeu Pomfrey pegando o menino no colo e examinando-o.

Não encontrou nada, só magia branca e uma pequena marca de nascença nas costas dele que Minerva não tinha visto, era um pequeno raio dentro de um círculo que se encontrava dentro de uma estrela de cinco pontas, o menino logo foi vestido e entregado ao pai. Severus recebeu um sorriso de Pomfrey quando ela lhe entregou o menino.

-Ele está bem não tem doença alguma, apenas uma marca de nascença estranha. E ainda mais estranho é que esse menino tem seu próprio sangue, quando fiz o primeiro exame antes de Harry sumir eu descobri que era o seu sangue e não da garota que deu a luz para ele, chego a pensar que a garota usou magia das trevas, para que o menino fosse feito a partir do seu sangue e de Harry, por isso ele nasceu com aquela doença estranha que não se tem cura. –disse a matrona abrindo os botões da camisa de Severus, fazendo que o bebê sugasse seu mamilo.

Severus se assustou a princípio, mas ficou feliz de poder dar de mamar para o menino. Decidiu que o menino ia se chamar Henry, como Harry tinha colocado antes.

-Obrigado por me ajudar a colocar o meu filho no mundo, mas Harry, ninguém sabe onde ele está, eu não queria que ele ficasse sem saber que eu salvei o nosso filho, queria ao menos que ele estivesse aqui, conhecer o filho que ele tanto quis. –disse Severus chorando emocionado, acariciou os cabelos do filho, o rosto dele, naquele momento ele viu o menino abrir os olhinhos, viu que era um verde intenso igual os de Lilian.

Severus estava muito feliz por conhecer aquele garotinho de perto, estava muito feliz por ver o menino vivo e feliz, sem aquela doença estranha, sem magia das trevas no corpinho dele. Quando olhou para Remus viu que ele estava muito feliz, sorriu para o novo amigo.

-Quero que seja o padrinho do filho dele. –disse Severus olhando para Remus.

-Muito obrigado, estou feliz realmente de poder ser padrinho do filho de Harry Potter e de Severus Snape. –respondeu com carinho acariciou o rostinho do menino que ainda mamava no mamilo de Severus.

Severus sorriu ante o carinho do outro para com o filho dele, estava feliz naquele momento.

/

Em algum lugar não muito distante de Londres Harry sentia de novo aquele aperto no peito e não sabia o que era aquilo, pois não tinha engravidado mais ninguém e não queria o contato de mais ninguém simplesmente foi para um lugar distante naquele momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Três anos depois...

O pequeno Henry já tinha três anos, Severus simplesmente cuidava do menino como se dependesse muito dele, tinha ficado extremamente magoado quando ninguém conseguiu alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de Harry, ninguém sabia onde ele tinha se metido. Severus não deixava que o filho visse o quanto estava triste por Harry não estar lá ao lado dele, curtindo o filho deles, ele sabia que Harry queria ter conhecido o pequeno desde começo, mas não com aquela doença na qual ele nasceu da garota. Ele amava o filho dele, ria muitas vezes com o menino, quando ele simplesmente inventava alguma maluquice pra brincar. Remus tinha ficado extremamente feliz quando o menino o chamou de tio quando levou Teddy para brincar com ele naquela semana.

-Como se sente? –perguntou Remus quando se sentava com Severus para tomar um chá.

-Eu estou bem, sinto muito a falta de Harry e eu sei que Henry também sente. –respondeu triste, ele nunca mais tinha voltado a ser amargurado, era sempre feliz e sempre visitava a mãe.

-Tonks recebeu uma carta de Harry, nela ele avisou que não queria ser encontrado de jeito nenhum, pois que logo estaria mudando de endereço, quando soube disso fiquei muito magoado, ele é padrinho de Teddy. –disse e olhou para o menino de cabelo azul que corria com Henry.

Remus amava o filho dele, descobriu que o filho não tinha herdado a licantropia, mas tinha herdado a metamórfica da mãe e ele simplesmente adorava quando o pequeno mudava a cor dos seus cabelos a cor do cabelo original do menino era exatamente igual ao do pai, o que deixava Remus muito feliz, o menino era a cópia exata do pai assim como Henry era cópia exata de Harry. Olhou para Severus, sabia que ele sofria muito com aquilo, percebeu a tristeza dele quando contou sobre a carta de Harry, ele nunca escondeu algo dele, sempre contava o que acontecia no trabalho da esposa para ele, fazia exatamente três anos que dava aulas em Hogwarts.

-Harry provavelmente está me culpando por ter sumido com Henry, mas eu salvei ele e maldição ele faz muita falta, eu não quero imaginar ele com outra pessoa, acho que não faz o meu estilo pensando nisso…

-Tenho certeza de que Harry não está com nenhuma pessoa ou teria mencionado isso a Tonks, alias ouço dizer que está querendo ficar sozinho se escondendo do sofrimento. Tonks disse que vai tentar rastrear de onde veio à carta, mas olha não se precipite quando eu lhe contar onde ele está. –interrompeu Remus apertando a mão de Severus que estava na mesa.

-Obrigado. –disse tomando um gole do seu chá.

Severus olhou para as crianças que brincavam. Henry acabou batendo a cabeça no sofá quando corria, Severus foi até o menino e pegou ele no colo, diante daquilo o menino ficou confortável, mas ainda assim chorava, Severus acalmou o menino o quanto pode, mas percebeu que o menino estava querendo outra coisa e sabia que aquilo ele nunca poderia dar, pois não sabia o paradeiro de Harry, acabou por beijar o rostinho do menino com carinho, com aquilo o menino agarrou a fronte da roupa dele. Remus pegou Teddy no colo antes que ele também acabasse machucando a cabeça também, o menino ficou quietinho no colo do pai.

Naquele exato momento Tonks chegou via lareira na casa de Severus com uma notícia que poderá chocar o homem, mas tinha certeza de ele ficará feliz.

-Descobri onde Harry está! –Tonks foi direto ao ponto.

Severus tremeu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, tinha medo de chegar lá e Harry não quiser falar com ele. Remus sentiu o outro tremer ao seu lado, percebeu que ele estava assustado e com medo.

-Onde? –perguntou Remus no lugar de Severus.

-Ele está numa praia aqui da Inglaterra mesmo, está em Cornwall e completamente sozinho, não tem ninguém com ele. É a sua chance de trazer Harry de volta para nós. –respondeu Tonks apertando o ombro de Severus.

-Acha mesmo que eu devo ir? –perguntou assustado com o carinho que Tonks demonstrava para ele.

-Claro que sim, você já sofreu demais, não merece continuar sofrendo como eu sei que está, não vale a pena! –disse Remus que passou o filho para a esposa.

Severus gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas não sabia o que fazer sinceramente, não sabia mesmo. Olhou para o menino em seu colo, Henry o olhava Severus sabia que o menino estava querendo que fosse encontrar Harry, que estava na hora dele conhecer o outro pai.

-Está bem eu irei, levarei Henry ou ele não vai querer acreditar em mim… -disse acariciando o rostinho do pequeno.

/

Na praia Harry andava a esmo, olhava a onda que iam em direção a areia em direção à praia, com apenas vinte e um anos, Harry tinha decidido que não ia se relacionar mais, tinha medo de perder algum parente próximo, assim como tinha perdido Henry, ele nunca perdoaria a si mesmo por ter feito amor com uma garota que mal tinha acontecido nunca se perdoaria por saber que ela tinha feito magia das trevas quando descobriu que estava gravida de Harry Potter, parecia que a garota naquela época estava querendo alguma vingança contra Harry, mas até agora o moreno não sabia o porquê de aquela garota agir daquele jeito com ele, nunca tinha feito nada de ruim com ela.

Harry se sentou na areia e ficou admirando aquela paisagem linda, aquela praia lhe confortava, estava ali há exatamente três anos e meio, estava sempre ali na praia tentando esquecer as magoas ao som do mar se chocando com a praia.

/

Longe dali, Severus tinha acabado de aparecer com Lupin e o filho que tinha ficado bem agarradinho ao seu colo, pois era a primeira vez que ele sentia aquela magia. Remus fez um feitiço para mudar o estilo das roupas, Severus não tinha gostado daquilo, mas entendia, estava entre touxas e ali à maioria estava vestindo roupas de praia, Severus olhou para o garotinho em seu colo e viu ele muito mais lindo que ele próprio tinha que admitir aquilo, o menino em todos os estilos era sempre bonitinho, um verdadeiro galãzinho.

Logo os dois se puseram a procurar Harry naquela praia imensa. Severus procurava no lado esquerdo, logo Henry apontou para um homem que estava sentando no chão encarando o mar, quando se aproximou devagar, viu as madeixas rebeldes, os óculos redondos, colocou o filho no chão e o menino foi correndo diretamente para aquele homem, Severus não sabia se era Harry, estava com medo.

Harry se assustou quando um garotinho lhe abraçou sem ele perceber, o menino estava chorando muito, Harry consolou o menino, assim que o menino se acalmou ele afastou o menino gentilmente, mas quando olhou para o rostinho do menino percebeu que ali tinha algo errado, o menino era a cópia exata de sua própria infância. Olhou para os lados a fim de descobrir de onde aquele menino surgiu, mas o que viu apenas Snape parado afastado dele e com o rosto um tanto triste, foi até ele querendo tirar aquilo a limpo.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Harry segurando aquele menino no colo e longe de Severus, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se ele pegasse o menino no colo de novo.

-A garota que você engravidou fez uma magia das trevas, para parecer que ela tinha engravidado com seu próprio desempenho no sexo com você, mas Madame Pomfrey fez um teste de sangue antes de você entregar Henry para mim naquela noite. Quando eu segurei ele de fato sumiu naquela luz, eu fiquei gravido. Nove meses depois Henry nasceu e eu sabia que tinha algo errado, pedi que Pomfrey fizesse o teste de paternidade, eu e você somos os verdadeiros pais biológicos de Henry, e como ela tinha guardado o outro exame de Henry antes dele sumir, eu pedi que ela fizesse de novo o teste de paternidade sobre aquele exame antigo e adivinha Harry, eu também era pai biológico daquele bebê. –respondeu Severus de cabeça baixa ele estava triste.

Henry olhou para Harry e depois para Severus e pediu colo para ele, mas Harry não queria entregar o menino para o mais velho, simplesmente tinha medo do que aconteceria se ele pegasse o menino de novo no colo. Remus logo apareceu ali, gostou de ver Harry com o menino no colo, mas quando olhou para Severus, percebeu que o outro ainda estava magoado.

-Padrinho! Eu quero o papai Sev. –disse o menino tentando sair do colo de Harry.

-Harry, não vai acontecer nada, Severus cuidou de Henry todos esses anos. –disse Remus tirando o menino do colo de Harry e depositando no colo.

Severus segurou o filho com tanto carinho, o menino agarrou o seu pescoço com medo, ele não tinha gostado de ficar no colo de Harry daquele jeito. Harry viu que o menino estava tão bem no colo do mais velho, que não acontecia nada com ele, o menino parecia que conhecia o mais velho tão bem quanto ele, mas aquilo era totalmente verdade Harry não tinha convivido muito tempo com aquele Severus.

-Você é padrinho de Henry? –perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Oh sim, eu e Severus nos tornamos amigos e colegas de trabalho, porque? –respondeu Remus um tanto bravo, ele não estava gostando daquele Harry.

-Vocês sempre se odiaram…

-Eu odiava seu pai e seu padrinho, eu nunca odiei Remus! Eu acho que vou embora Remus, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo absurdos! –interrompeu Severus chateado com o que Harry tinha acabado de dizer.

-Eu não quero que você leve meu filho! –disse Harry frustrado.

-Tenho mais direito que você! –respondeu Severus protegendo o menino em seu colo.

-Ele tem razão Harry, ele tem mais direito que você. Olha vamos fazer o seguinte vamos sair dessa praia que eu não estou gostando disso, precisamos conversar direito, Severus já sofreu demais ficando longe de quem ele ama de verdade e sei que você também sofreu Harry. Vocês dois precisam se resolver essa briga não vai levar a lugar nenhum! –disse Remus totalmente solene e ele sabia que Severus tinha muito mais direito ao filho do que Harry.

-Estou indo para minha casa, não vou ficar nessa praia! –disse Severus indo embora deixando Harry e Remus para trás.

Harry percebeu naquele exato momento que Severus estava muito triste e magoado com ele, percebeu também que ele ainda o amava, mas que tudo aquilo poderia se perder se ele continuasse daquele jeito com ele. Severus foi para o beco de onde eles tinham chegado e aparatou com o filho seguro em seu colo.

/

De volta à nova casa de Severus. Colocou o filho no chão enquanto ia para a cozinha, precisava tomar um copo de água, estava com tanta raiva de Harry e um tanto magoado, sentiu o filho abraçar suas pernas com medo, voltou a pegá-lo no colo dando um beijo na testa do menino, Henry sorriu para o pai feliz.

Eillen estava descendo as escadas quando Severus entrou na sala com o pequeno, ela adorava o neto que tinha o menino também amava a avó. Severus sorriu um tanto triste, deixou que a mãe pegasse o menino de seu colo, estava cansado, naquele momento queria ficar sozinho, tamanha tristeza que sentia por amar um idiota, isso que pensava de Harry naquele momento, um idiota. Henry viu o pai triste e sabia que era por causa de seu outro pai, não tinha gostado do jeito que ele lhe abraçou, ficou com medo dele.

/

Harry e Remus voltaram para Londres. Remus convenceu Harry a voltar para a Londres bruxa, ajudou ele a fazer as malas e mandar os moveis daquela casa para a casa de Sirius que ainda era de Harry por direito, mas o garoto não queria viver naquela casa, pois tinha tantas lembranças, tinha certo medo de acabar ficando depressivo se continuar vivendo naquela casa. Remus bem lá no fundo disse que Harry poderia arranjar outra casa, que era só reformar a casa, assim não se lembraria de nada do que viveu ali com o padrinho, Harry tinha tanta saudades do homem, tanta saudades, tantas lembranças que o fazia rir muito e sorrir que nem um louco, mas que o deixava completamente feliz.

Naquele momento Harry concordou com Remus, ele ia mandar reformar aquela casa, queria que o filho conhecesse a casa dele, a casa que Harry pretendia deixar para o filho quando for sua hora de partir. Lembrou da expressão de Severus, ele não queria mais ver aquela expressão, tinha plena certeza de que o outro ainda lhe amava, que queria viver um amor sério com ele, que queria construir aquilo que Voldemort destruiu ainda na sua própria infância, como fazia falta não ter os próprios pais, Harry nunca soube o que era ter pais que se importavam com ele, mas queria que Henry tivesse o pai junto dele, mas sabia que Severus era um ótimo pai, pois a maneira que pegou o menino no colo quando Remus lhe entregou, deu a entender que o mais velho cuidava do menino com muito afinco.

Naquele exato momento entendeu que precisava dar uma chance para o mais velho se explicar de contar exatamente aquilo que Harry não quis ver naquela fática noite. Ele sabia que ia acabar se surpreendendo por não ter visto aquela história de perto.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus estava muito magoado com o rumo que aquilo tudo levou, mas ainda assim amava aquele pequeno gryffindor tonto, ele nunca conseguiu não pensar nele, tinha algo que Harry tinha que outras pessoas não tinham, o homem sabia o que era aquilo. Harry tinha muita coragem, uma coisa que a maioria das pessoas por quem já se apaixonou não tinha, Harry era um caso especial para Severus. Seria Severus capaz de perdoar Harry por ter ficado tanto tempo longe dele e do filho dele? Seria ele capaz de dar alguma chance para ele? E será que valia a pena agora? Eram tantas perguntas que Severus tinha em mente que não conseguia responder nem por um milagre.

Severus brincou um pouco com o filho, que estava muito assustado com o que tinha acontecido na praia, Severus sabia que o filho ia ficar traumatizado com aquilo, e decidiu que ia fazer o filho esquecer aquele episódio, não pretendia fazer o filho sofrer nessa idade, ele ainda era muito pequeno para passar por aquilo. Ele não queira péssimas lembranças para o filho, queria que o menino fosse muito feliz, assim como ele queria ter sido na própria infância, mas o pai que era um trouxa, não sabia lidar com magia e acabou machucando o filho mais velho, os outros dois irmãos de Severus estavam com suas famílias, ele nunca se interessou pela família dos irmãos preferindo viver totalmente longe de todos eles.

Desde que entrou para Hogwarts que tinha se tornado amargurado, pois com a violência que sofria em casa ele tinha se tornado recluso a tudo que se movia, não permitia que as pessoas o tocassem, mas com o tempo e a convivência com os outros alunos na escola ele acabou se tornando uma das pessoas favoritas dos professores, mas ainda assim não tinha amigos, e a primeira a se tornar amiga dele foi Lilian Evans, uma nascida-trouxa que morava no bairro vizinho de Severus Snape, os dois nas férias de verão sempre se encontrava no parque entre os bairros, e por lá se divertiam como duas crianças normais, como se não soubesse que magia existisse, foi naquela época que Severus descobriu que era gay, pois não conseguia pensar em namorar garotas, ou ate mesmo Lilian, o que sentia por ela era amor fraternal, amizade profunda.

Quando foram para o quinto ano, e antes de Potter fazer aquela brincadeira de mal gosto para cima de Severus, ele tinha revelado a Lilian que estava gostando de um garoto, mas sabia que não tinha a menor chance com ele, pois ele sempre era visto com garotas, garotas essas eram todas bonitas e sem exceção de uma que era completamente esquisita. Lilian apoiou Severus mesmo, pois amava a amizade dele, desde que tinha se conhecido, ele foi o primeiro amigo dela antes de Hogwarts.

Naquele exato momento a lareira de Severus indicou que alguém estava prestes a atravessar fazendo com que ele voltasse para o presente momento, mas no fundo queria ficar lá lembrando do passado, mas o presente lhe chamava. Viu Harry se limpando da fuligem, ele não estava acreditando naquilo. Henry se agarrou ao pai Severus completamente com medo. Logo depois Remus saiu atrás de Harry, Severus sabia que o amigo estava tentando fazer com que os dois ficassem juntos, mas ele já não queria mais, já tinha sofrido o suficiente e não queria sofrer mais.

-Precisamos conversar, por favor. –disse Harry quando olhou nos olhos negros de Severus.

Severus pegou o filho no colo, queria proteger aquele menino, ele amava o filho que tinha e não ia deixar que Harry machucasse o filho, Henry agarrou o pescoço do pai se aferrando ali, não deixando que ninguém tentasse tirar ele de lá. Quando Harry percebeu isso ele se arrependeu amargamente por ter machucado ele na praia. Remus viu o quanto o menino ficou assustado em ver Harry ali.

-Acho que vocês deviam conversar. –avisou Remus ao ver que nenhum se movia.

-Não tenho nada pra dizer! Quero ficar sozinho! –disse Severus se levantando do chão com o filho, já que tinha permanecido onde estava quando viu os dois saindo de sua lareira.

-Por favor, não seja assim! –disse Harry assustado ele não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Uma mulher desceu a escada e veio em direção ao filho, Harry não sabia quem era a mulher, Severus entregou o filho para ela e disse.

-Cuide dele quando eu expulso o Potter daqui.

-Não acha que deveria conversar com ele filho? –perguntou Eillen.

-Não quero conversar com ninguém, muito menos com esse tapado que não soube esperar Pomfrey lhe contar o que tinha acontecido naquela época... não sou obrigado a ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas! –respondeu grosso.

-Olha a língua Severus Prince Snape! –retrucou Eillen.

-Desculpe. –respondeu Severus baixando a cabeça.

-E você devia entender que eu estava assustado e triste por você ter sumido com Henry naquela época, como esperava que eu fosse entender o que tinha acontecido? –perguntou Harry bravo e magoado.

-Potter, estou tão chocado com você, você não estudou nada mesmo! A magia de Henry me jogou contra a parede me fazendo ficar gravido dele, salvando a vida dele! –respondeu Severus mais grosso ainda.

-Eu ainda quero conversar com você. –disse Harry abaixando a cabeça de um modo totalmente triste.

Severus já não estava gostando daquilo, simplesmente não estava gostando queria ficar sozinho e criar o seu filho totalmente longe de Harry, mas sabia que ele também tinha o direito sobre o filho, mas ele tinha muito mais direito, pois gerou ele, cuidou dele em todos os três aninhos dele. Remus estava parado olhando para os dois estava chocado com a grosseria de Severus, mais o entendia, ele estava muito magoado com Harry ainda, estava triste por ele ter o abandonado sem saber o que tinha acontecido com ele naquela época. Severus não merecia aquilo, mas Harry também não merecia isso, nenhum dos dois mereciam ficar longe um do outro na verdade.

-Severus, tente ao menos conversar com ele. –disse a mãe dele.

Henry pediu pra ficar no colo de Severus, ele ainda não queria ficar longe do pai, tinha medo do que aconteceria se ficasse longe do pai. Severus tornou a pegar o filho no colo, percebia que ele ainda estava com medo do que tinha acontecido. Logo Harry e Severus foi deixado as sós para conversarem. O mais velho se sentou no sofá com o filho no colo, o menino ficou simplesmente quieto ali, ficou encarando Harry desconfiado, tinha medo isso sim, o menino fazia questão de mostrar aquilo em seu rosto.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Severus um pouco afastado para não assustar o filho de ambos. Severus sorriu quando Harry entendeu que ainda não ia perdoá-lo por ter ficado tanto tempo longe deles, mas entendia a tristeza do outro, assim como Harry entendia a tristeza dos dois.

-Olha eu queria pedir desculpas por ter te machucado filho, não era a minha intenção machucar você, papai só ficou assustado que você sumisse de novo. –disse Harry para o menino que não parava de encarar ele.

O menino assentiu concordando, mas ainda sim com medo dele. Severus tirou os cabelos do filho de cima dos olhos, o menino tinha a eterna mania de fazer o cabelo crescer, apesar de ter somente três anos, o menino já apresentava magia precoce o que assustava muito Severus, ele não queria que o menino tivesse aquele cabelo grande ainda. Harry acariciou o rosto do menininho com cuidado para não assustá-lo.

-Ele nunca sumiu da minha vista desde que nasceu, Pomfrey está divulgando para os quatro ventos de como eu curei Henry. Teve dois casais que tiveram filhos concebidos por magia negra sem saberem, e ambos salvaram os filhos, hoje em dia já não existe mais essa magia, foi totalmente apagada no tempo, o ministério da magia destruiu todos os livros de magia negra, para que impedisse que mais alguém recém-nascido sofra o mesmo que Henry, ele não merecia nascer daquilo, mas foi totalmente curado. –esclareceu Severus.

-Ele não tem mais nenhuma doença? –perguntou Harry querendo tirar suas dúvidas.

-Nenhuma, Pomfrey disse que ele não corre risco de ficar doente de novo, ela disse que a magia dele é totalmente branca, igual ao do primeiro bruxo. –respondeu.

-Você um dia pretende me perdoar, me dar uma segunda chance? –perguntou Harry se aproximando do mais velho e segurando a mão dele.

Severus percebeu a tristeza de Harry naquela frase, sentiu a magoa na voz dele, estava assustado, seria ele capaz de dar uma chance para ele? Seria ele capaz de esquecer o passado e tentar viver o presente momento com Harry? É claro que seria capaz, ele amava e muito Harry, não deixaria que a felicidade lhe escapasse de novo, tinha medo de voltar a sofrer de novo, estava de férias de Hogwarts queria aproveitar aquele momento para reconstruir a vida ao lado de Harry, lhe daria mais uma chance se Harry desapontasse ele de novo, com certeza iria expulsá-lo de sua vida sem nem pensar duas vezes.

-Está bem, mas se você me magoar de novo, sabe onde é saída, não é? –perguntou um tanto triste e com medo.

-Sei sim, eu não pretendo fazer você sofrer de novo, agora eu estou aqui amor. –respondeu e beijou os lábios do outro com carinho, mas ainda não aprofundou o beijo, só selou o beijo ali em sinal de compromisso.

Severus sorriu com aquele beijo carinhoso, como sentiu falta daquele beijo, dos lábios de Harry nos seus, do sorriso encantador dele. Naquele exato estante o rádio que estava ligado numa estação que Severus amava, tocava uma música que tinha tudo a ver com aquele momento.

Look into my eyes  
You will see what you mean to me  
Just search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more

Quando Harry olhou para ele e permaneceu olhando para ele, ele soube que ele não ia deixar de amá-lo, estava cansado de ficar sofrendo sozinho.

Don't tell me  
It's not worth fighting for  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth dying for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Harry soube naquele momento que faria de tudo para ver Severus feliz, ele não estava gostando de ver aquela tristeza no rosto dele, não estava gostando de ver o sofrimento no rosto dele, simplesmente queria que o outro fosse feliz agora que ele estava ali para proteger ele, proteger o filho deles de tudo.

Just look into your heart  
And you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Just take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice

Os corações dois estavam em sincronia, o coração de Severus batia acelerado, pois ele amava aquela música, e naquele momento estava amando cada vez mais, pois Harry estava ali compartilhando aquilo com ele. Harry sorriu com aquela parte da canção, ele sacrificaria tudo pra ficar ao lado do amor da vida dele, ele não deixaria que nada lhe faltassem ou não seria digno do amor do mais velho.

Don't tell me  
It's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way yeah

Oh, you can't tell me  
It's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wild for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do, ooooh,  
I do it for you

Severus disse para si mesmo que vai lutar pelo amor de ambos. Harry lhe beijou mais uma vez quando a música acabou. Severus preferiu aprofundar o beijo, estava com muitas saudades daquele ato, Henry que estava no meio dos dois ficou assustado e com medo, mas sorria feliz. O menino resmungou atraindo a atenção dos pais para ele.

-Está tudo bem filho? –perguntou Severus com carinho, percebeu que o cabelo do filho tinha diminuído de tamanho, estava exatamente onde ele queria que estivesse.

-Sim. –respondeu o menino, ficando de pé nas pernas do pai, onde acabou deitando no ombro dele, estava cansado.

-Quer dormir na cama? –perguntou ao menino que deitava em seu ombro.

O menino apenas resmungou um não. Severus e Harry riram daquilo.

-Você me perdoa filho? –perguntou Harry acariciando as costas do menino com carinho, tinha adorado conhecer o filho na praia e pensava consigo mesmo, daquele momento em diante ele ia cuidar do filho, para que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

O menino foi para o colo de Harry assim que ele terminou de perguntar e ali ficou, Severus sorriu ante o carinho do filho para o outro pai. Severus se aproximou e abraçou a ambos. Harry chorou emocionado quando o filho foi para o seu colo, deu um pequeno beijo no rostinho do menino, na testa dele, estava aprendendo a amar aquele menino sem mesmo ter o conhecido direito, até porque era filho dele e de Severus, ele sabia que amaria o menino desde o momento em que reviu ele.

Severus decidiu naquele momento que levaria o filho para a cama dele, precisava ficar a sós com Harry, matar a saudade, mas ele nunca tinha ficado em uma relação tão séria com Harry, mas naquele momento ele decidiu que era o momento perfeito, só precisava colocar o filho na cama dele. Pediu que Harry lhe seguisse, já que o menino estava completamente dormindo nos braços de Harry. Harry conheceu o quarto do filho, ali ele viu que o menino dormia no maior quarto da casa, Severus tinha achado que o filho merecia um espaço bem grande para poder brincar e se divertir como quisesse.

Harry depositou o menino no berço, pois ele era muito pequeno para dormir na cama que tinha ali, mas o menino só ia começar a dormir ali quando fosse um pouco maior. Harry beijou a testa do filho com carinho, assim como Severus também fez a mesma coisa, ele sempre fazia isso todas as horas que o filho dormia.

Logo os dois foram para o quarto de Severus, onde Harry pode beijar Severus a vontade com tanto carinho e amor.

-Harry, por favor, devagar. –disse Severus afastando Harry, ele estava assustado com o beijo faminto que Harry lhe dava.

-Desculpe, é que eu não quero ficar mais nenhum minuto longe de você. –respondeu Harry acariciando o rosto de Severus.

-Eu sei disso, mas é a primeira vez que eu faço esse tipo de coisa! Você já fez amor, eu não fiz isso em toda a minha vida…

-Está me dizendo que é virgem? –perguntou chocado.

Severus desviou o olhar com vergonha daquilo tudo, ele tinha medo ainda. Harry sorriu e puxou o outro com carinho para a cama, começou a beijá-lo com carinho, ele não queria machuca-lo, queria que o outro conhecesse tudo aquilo antes de terem um ato sexual. Severus correspondia como podia, quando percebeu estava sendo deitado na cama, afastou o beijo ele não estava pronto para aquilo, mas estava pronto para aquilo três anos atrás, mas agora era tudo diferente, ele não sabia se ainda podia confiar em Harry.

Harry percebeu que o outro ainda não estava pronto para ter qualquer coisa, sabia que ele ainda estava completamente assustado com tudo aquilo. Apenas queria que o outro soubesse o quanto amava ele. Deitou ao lado do mais velho e ali ficou até o outro resolver deitar no peito de Harry.

-Desculpa eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso…

-Está tudo bem, não quero forçar nada com você, não quero machuca-lo não mais. –interrompeu Harry acariciando os cabelos de Severus.

O mais velho sorriu com aquilo, agora sabia que Harry não queria machuca-lo, sabia que ele não queria perder a chance que tinha ganhado, ele sabia que Harry não queria perde-lo de novo e que estava tomando o devido cuidado pra não magoá-lo de novo.

Naquela noite os dois ficaram deitados um cuidado do outro.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus estava dormindo quando ouviu um barulho vindo no banheiro da suíte, se sentou quando viu Harry saindo de lá com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Severus ficou vermelho de imediato ele não sabia que o moreno era tão lindo a ponto de sair brilhando do chuveiro. Harry viu Severus acordado, foi ate ele, isso acabou assustando Severus que se levantou e saiu correndo para se trancar no banheiro. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha diante daquilo, Severus estava realmente muito assustado com Harry, Harry acabou por sorrir malicioso daquilo.

Harry terminou de se vestir e sentou na cama esperando que Severus aparecesse, sabia que tinha que esclarecer aquilo ainda, antes que o outro acabe pensando besteira. Severus saiu do banheiro totalmente vestido e secava o cabelo com a toalha, percebeu Harry sentado na cama esperando sabia que teria que responder perguntas por ter fugido do moreno apressado.

-Porque fugiu de mim? –perguntou Harry chamando-o para se sentar ao lado dele na cama.

-Eu… Eu não me sinto preparado para aprofundar essa relação Harry. –decidiu por fim falar tudo aquilo que estava em seu coração.

-Acaso esqueceu o que eu falei ontem à noite? –perguntou Harry bravo e magoado.

-Claro que não esqueci sei muito bem que não quer me machucar, que não quer perder a chance que eu dei pra você. –respondeu Severus sentando ao lado dele.

Harry percebeu o tom de voz do outro e se assustou com aquilo.

-Então não precisava ter fugido quando ver meu corpo nu, eu só queria te dar um beijo de bom dia! –respondeu Harry irritado e se levantou.

-Harry? –chamou Severus aflito.

-Apenas me procure quando estiver pronto, estou voltando para casa de Sirius, decidi que vou reformar a casa. –respondeu ríspido.

Severus se levantou rápido e abraçou Harry por trás, deixou que as lagrimas molhasse as costas do mais alto, Severus parecia um jovem sendo menor que Harry. Harry sentiu a roupa ser molhada, ele não queria machucar seu amor daquele jeito, se virou e abraçou o outro com carinho.

-Desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso, mas você sabe que eu agora quero o seu bem, realmente não quero forçar essa relação logo tão cedo, eu sei que quando a gente começou a se pegar três anos atrás que você estava pronto para ter isso comigo. Eu também estava Sev e muito, eu queria ter ao menos naquela época ter deixado de ser um burro e estupido e entender tudo que aconteceu entre a gente e a nossa família. –disse Harry puxando o outro para se sentar na cama.

-Eu sofri muito quando você foi embora sem avisar, sofri tanto que era capaz de acabar morrendo de tanta agonia, mas Remus, ele disse que me ajudaria a achar você, naquela época em estive gravido do Henry. –disse Severus se aconchegando mais em Harry.

-O que eu quero ter com você é muito sério, quero que sejamos uma família, não me importa a mídia ou a nossa diferença de idade, eu realmente quero viver com você tudo aquilo que a gente sonhou. – disse Harry confortando o mais velho em seus braços.

-Está me pedindo em casamento? –perguntou Severus assustado com aquilo.

-Claro que sim, sempre quis ter uma família com aquele que amo e no momento eu amo muito você e a gente já tem um filho juntos. –respondeu Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos de Severus.

Severus acabou chorando com aquilo, ele realmente estava amando Harry, e ele não queria perder de novo aquela possibilidade de ser feliz com ele. Deitado no peito de Harry, ele decidiu que ia casar com Harry, não gostava de sofrimento e ele já tinha sofrido muito com Harry longe dele.

Severus e Harry se olharam nos olhos, Harry limpou as lagrimas de Severus, acabaram por se beijarem. A porta do quarto se abriu revelando um menino de três anos, que não se importou em ver os pais se beijando veio correndo pra se jogar na cama em cima deles. Severus se assustou depois que olhou para ver o que tinha acontecido ele viu o filho ali na cama com eles. Harry sorriu ao ver o filho ali com eles.

-Henry! Não pode ir entrando assim no quarto do seu pai. –disse Eillen que estava na porta olhando para o menino furiosa.

-Pode deixar mãe, eu sei que esse danadinho não gosta de ficar longe de mim. –respondeu Severus pegando o filho no colo e dando um beijo na testa dele.

Harry passou a mão nas costas do filho quando ele estava no colo de Severus, percebeu que o filho ainda estava tenso ao ficar ao lado dele. Severus também percebeu aquilo e fez com que o filho se soltasse mais com Harry o que acabou fazendo os dois rirem juntos.

Naquela manhã os dois ficaram juntinhos, apesar de ser um final de semana, Severus estava feliz por ter Harry junto dele outra vez, o filho deles acabou por realmente ficar apegado ao outro pai moreno. Harry ficou feliz em poder conhecer até o afilhado, o garotinho tinha quatro anos e fazia Harry rir muito, ele era tão parecido com Remus, o que fazia o amigo ficar muito orgulhoso do filho que tinha. Já Tonks demonstrava que queria ter outro filho com o marido, mas Remus negava tinha medo do próximo filho herdar a herança genética dele. Remus nunca se perdoaria se o filho dele herdasse aquilo.

No final de tudo Remus foi convencido por Severus, já que ele descobriu como fazer com que o feto não herde aquela doença genética, ele disse que Tonks precisaria tomar a poção até o momento em que o feto faria dois meses de gestação. No final Tonks revelou que na primeira gravidez não tomou nada daquilo e tinha um filho saudável, ela não conseguia entender os sentimentos de Remus naquele momento, apenas entendia que ele estava nervoso com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ao redor deles.

Harry convenceu Remus que estaria ao lado deles se o menino herdasse a herança dele, ficaria do lado dele do mesmo jeito que os pais tinham ficado, ele não queria lembrar desses momentos, mas tinha revelado que tinha se tornado um animago totalmente registrado no ministério inglês. Contou que se transformava num lobo cinzento e mostrou aquilo para os meninos, que gritaram assustado com a transformação repentina de Harry. Severus sorriu o filho estava adorando passar as mãozinhas pelo pêlo cinzento do lobo. Severus tirou o filho do chão, não estava gostando de Harry lambuzar o menino no rosto. Logo Harry voltou a ser ele mesmo e abraçou o mais velho com carinho, limpou o rosto do filho que riu.

-Vocês estão tão bem juntinhos, aconteceu algo? –perguntou Remus.

-Pedi Severus em casamento. –respondeu Harry beijando o rosto do mais velho.

-Oh finalmente! –respondeu Tonks pegando o filho do chão.

Severus ficou vermelho. Henry sorriu, finalmente ele estava ganhando uma família de verdade e entendia tudo aquilo.

-Quero pedir uma coisa também, aceitaria ser nossos padrinhos? –perguntou Harry segurando a mão do noivo.

-Puxa, ficarei honrado com isso. –disse Remus abraçando a cintura da esposa.

Harry sorriu, era o último amigo de seus pais e ele sabia que devia dar um pouco de credito para ele, pois agora ele era definitivamente padrinho de casamento dele. Severus deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry feliz com tudo o que estava acontecendo na vida dele, agora sabia que poderia ser muito feliz e montar aquela família que queria com Harry. Harry aproveitou e abraçou Severus por trás e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro. Eles tinham certeza que ia conseguir tudo aquilo que sonharam ter.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naquela noite Harry aprendeu a dar banho no filho. Cuidou do filho naquela noite enquanto Severus corrigia os últimos trabalhos dos alunos, precisava dar as notas para a diretora antes de entrar definitivamente de férias. Harry e Henry brincaram um pouco antes do garotinho ir na cama dormir, Harry percebeu que o menino estava longe de querer dormir, parecia que esperava por alguém. Severus quando terminou de corrigir os trabalhos e anotar as notas na caderneta, ele foi visitar o filho no quarto dele e encontrou ele no colo de Harry tentando dormir. Henry sorriu quando viu o outro pai, mas na verdade ele era a mãe, por ter dado à luz para ele, Severus não se importava em ser chamado de mãe, ele amava muito o pequeno menino. Pegou o menino do colo de Harry e ninou ele um pouco, assim que o menino dormiu, Severus colocou o menino na cama dele, cobriu o corpinho do menino. Harry sorriu, apesar de ter conhecido o menino só ontem ele já amava aquele ser desde do momento que pegou ele no colo.

Logo os dois se abraçaram e ficaram ali até o menino dormir profundamente. Harry pegou a mão do noivo e beijou com carinho, logo depois os dois deixaram que o menino dormisse sossegado, Severus acendeu a luz azul do abajur, quando saiu do quarto apagou a luz do teto, Harry viu que o abajur iluminava estrelas, as constelações do espaço no teto, com aquilo iluminando o teto, Harry sabia que o menino dormiria até amanhã.

Severus e Harry se dirigiram para o banheiro do quarto, Severus ficou assustado com Harry ali dentro também, mais no fundo sabia que Harry só queria namorá-lo naquele momento, desfrutar um pouco do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Os dois tiraram as roupas e entraram juntos na banheira de água morna. Harry fez massagem nos ombros de Severus, como sabia que estava dolorido, ele sabia que ficar corrigindo deveres dos alunos cansava, Severus acabou suspirando com aquela massagem que estava ganhando de Harry.

-Melhor? –perguntou Harry um tempo depois.

-Sim obrigado por cuidar de mim. –respondeu encostando em Harry.

-Bobo. –disse Harry.

-Eu queria poder fazer coisas agora, mas estou tão cansado e ainda não estou preparado, me sinto culpado nesse momento...

-Xiiiiiiii está tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada demais, nada que você não queira. –interrompeu Harry.

-Mas eu quero que aconteça! –exclamou ele indignado.

Harry virou Severus para ele e beijou os lábios dele. Sabia que ele ainda não estava preparado para ter uma relação muito séria, mas daria o que ele desejava naquele momento. Tímido Severus acabou por interromper o beijo e deitar a cabeça no ombro de Harry enquanto ele lhe abraçava.

-Vem vamos dormir já estamos ficando enrugados já. –Harry disse, puxando a tampa do ralo e esvaziando a banheira enquanto ajudava Severus a levantar, os dois entraram juntos no chuveiro para tirar o sabão do corpo.

Logo os dois estavam deitando na cama e caindo no sono, aquele foi um dia muito agitado para Harry e no momento os dois sabiam que nos próximos dias serão mais agitados ainda. Harry já estava pensando em reformar a casa de Sirius definitivamente e ainda por cima procurar um emprego também, precisava fazer mil coisas, para no fim poder cuidar de Severus e Henry.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus e Harry foram juntos reformar a casa de Sirius, eles também conseguiram remover o quadro da mãe de Sirius, pois Harry não queria ter que conviver com aquilo, simplesmente odiava aquele quadro, e não queria assustar os filhos que queria ter com Severus, além de Henry, Harry queria ter mais dois filhos com o amado. Severus estava arrumando a cozinha que estava uma merda, cheio de fadas mordentes e poeira, Harry não deixou que o filho Henry viesse naquela casa ainda ele não queria que o menino se machucasse com aqueles bichos.

No horário de almoço, Harry chamou Severus do porão de onde ele estava pretendendo transformar num laboratório, mas quando entrou lá viu Severus olhando para algo com desconfiança, se aproximou e viu um casal deitados numa velha cama que tinha ali. Severus sabia quem era aquele casal, mas mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia acreditar que em todos esses anos em que a casa foi um quartel general, ninguém nunca soube daquele casal morando ali.

-Sev, quem são eles? –perguntou Harry sem entender e ficou ali olhando para o noivo.

-São seus pais Harry. –respondeu Severus segurando Harry antes que ele resolvesse desmaiar.

-Não, meus pais estão mortos, isso no mínimo seria um bicho papão transformados neles…

-Não Harry, pois eu já tentei pensar em outra coisa que não seus pais até lancei ridikulus e não adiantou em nada e também já percebi que não é polissuco. –interrompeu Severus.

-Isso é impossível! –disse Harry bravo.

O casal que estava quieto até o momento se mexeram na cama que tinha ali. Harry se afastou, não queria saber de mais nada, tinha sido enganado a vida toda, nunca pensou que os pais ainda estariam vivos, naquele momento tinha vontade de ir a Hogwarts e obrigar Dumbledore a dizer o que deu nele pra mentir todos aqueles anos da vida dele. Severus foi atrás de Harry antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

-Harry, olha pra mim por favor? –pediu Severus com cuidado, sabia que Harry estava ferido de alguma forma.

Harry olhou para o noivo, estava triste, com o rosto todo molhado, Severus percebeu que Harry estava chorando, um choro silencioso e contido, abraçou-o. Harry apertou o abraço, ainda estava assustado com o que tinha acabado de ver e sinceramente não sabia em quem acreditar naquele momento, mas sabia que o noivo nunca lhe enganaria.

-Você sabia disso? –perguntou Harry um tempo depois.

-Que seus pais estavam vivos? Não Harry se soubesse eu teria te contado há tempos. Também estou com raiva por Dumbledore ter escondido a verdade de você durante todos esses anos que estávamos em guerra. –respondeu Severus tentando limpar o rosto de Harry.

-Eu confio em você, pois eu te amo tanto. –respondeu Harry voltando a abraçar o noivo, deixou que a cabeça ficasse deitado no ombro de Severus.

O casal que estava no porão saíram de lá e foram para o andar de cima. Lilian não sabia o que via na sua frente, mas sabia ser seu filho Harry. James não acreditava que estava vendo o seboso abraçando o seu filho. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta do porão e viu seus pais lá.

-Oi, não quero que vocês digam alguma coisa. Potter sei que está com raiva de Sev, mas a culpa é toda sua. –disse Harry ficando na frente de Severus, protegendo-o da fúria de seu pai.

-Mas ele é muito mais velho que você e você devia namorar uma menina…

-Namoro quem eu quiser! Você não pode fazer nada a meu respeito, eu vou me casar com Sev e cuidar de Henry com ele. –interrompeu o pai rude, na verdade ele não queria se separar de Sev nunca mais.

-Potter controle-se é seu filho que estamos vendo aqui e não seu inimigo, Harry merece ser feliz com quem ele quiser, você não tem mais tempo pra essas coisas! –disse Lilian indignada com o marido e foi para perto do filho e abraçou-o bem apertado, como sentia falta dele.

-Obrigado mamãe. –respondeu Harry olhando bem o rosto da mãe. Ela ainda continuava linda.

Severus gostou de ver Harry lhe protegendo do próprio pai dele, ele nunca pensou que Harry ia ficar um pouco raivoso com James Potter. Severus olhou para Lilian, ela continuava linda depois de tudo. Harry segurou a mão de Severus bem apertado, ele não queria que o outro fugisse. James ficou simplesmente chocado quando ouviu Lily dizer aquilo, ele olhou para o rosto do filho e percebeu que ele estava de fato muito feliz com Severus.

Na lareira alguém saiu. Harry ficou feliz de ver Remus com Henry ali, percebe que o menino estava chorando. Severus sabia que o filho estava querendo ele, pois ele não gostava quando ficava muito tempo longe do pai. Remus ficou assustado quando viu as duas pessoas que eram para estar mortas.

-Olá-a! –exclamou Remus chocado.

-Oras quem diria Remus Lupin ainda está vivo, achei que também tinha morrido na guerra. –disse James totalmente feliz de ver o amigo lupino.

Remus riu.

-Sinto muito por Sirius não poder estar aqui com a gente também. –disse Remus entregando Henry para Severus.

-Já imaginava, mas quem o matou? –perguntou um tanto triste, apesar de tudo Sirius Black era considerado um irmão que James nunca teve.

-Foi morto pela própria prima. Bellatriz. –respondeu Severus se juntando a Harry.

James não queria ter que o ouvir à resposta do Slytherin, mas percebeu uma coisa que deixou chocado, o menino no colo dele era a cara de Harry quando criança e o pior de tudo é que ele via pequenos traços do rosto de Snape na criança, ele ainda não entendia aquilo, mas sabia que certos homens também podia engravidar, ele não queria imaginar quem foi que gerou o filho deles.

-Deve estar se perguntando não é mesmo Potter? –disse Harry olhando o rosto do pai que se contorcia de nojo.

-Hã? –perguntou o homem assustado.

-Deve estar se perguntando de onde saiu o nosso filho. Eu poderia te contar a história, mas no momento você está com muita raiva do meu noivo, então até algum dia, não pretendo prolongar essa chatice no momento, só quero cuidar do meu filho, do meu noivo e da minha família que vai crescer um dia. –respondeu Harry, ele estava magoado com o pai além de tudo.

James percebeu o rosto triste de Harry, percebeu que o menino estava magoado com ele, por não conseguir aceitar o relacionamento dele com Severus, percebia sinceramente que o filho estava muito feliz ao lado dele. Lilian era a única que aceitava o relacionamento de Harry, pois ele já sofreu demais e estava sendo feliz naquele momento com o seu único amigo no mundo bruxo o único e o primeiro amigo que teve em toda a sua vida. Os dois faziam um belo casal.

-Não precisa ficar com raiva de mim filho…

-Fico com raiva de quem eu quiser, principalmente de você que sempre maltratou Sev, eu sei porque você fazia aquelas coisas com ele junto com Sirius e Peter, era porque ele era o único amigo de mamãe. –respondeu Harry bravo.

Severus abaixou a cabeça com aquilo, ele sempre soube que James Potter tinha inveja da amizade dele com a mulher da vida dele, pela qual ele se apaixonou desde que tinha onze anos. Desde daquela época que Severus sabia que era diferente. James não sabia nem o que dizer depois daquela resposta de Harry. Lilian sorriu, ela sempre soube que Potter tinha ciúmes de ver ela com Sev, percebendo agora viu que o filho também chamava o amigo daquele jeito. Remus riu e riu muito.

-O que deu em você? –perguntou James indignado.

-Seu próprio filho é uma figura, enfrentando você assim. Sempre soube que Harry ia fazer isso. Mas agora você terá que apoiar Harry, ele tem um filho com o homem que mais ama do mundo, Harry jamais faria o que você fez na infância. –respondeu Remus.

-Padrinho. –o menino chamou do colo de Severus.

Remus pegou o menino feliz, ele amava aquele menino acima de tudo. Teddy também amava brincar com Henry, os dois se consideravam como primos. Harry percebeu que o pai estava assustado. Lilian sorria feliz em ver que Remus era feliz sendo padrinho do neto. Da lareira saiu mais alguém. Tonks estava com o filho, quase caiu no chão, mas Remus a segurou bem a tempo.

-Ops. –disse Tonks se segurando no marido.

-Eu amo muito você. –disse Remus beijando a esposa, deixando James e Lilian espantados. Harry e Severus sorriram, Henry fez cara de nojo e estava tentando sair do colo do padrinho, mas ria feliz ao perceber que o padrinho estava feliz.

-Remus é melhor você não deixar James Potter espantado. –disse Harry rindo, estava adorando ver o pai assustado.

Tonks se afastou não entendendo o que Harry queria dizer com aquilo, mas percebeu que ele olhava o lado quando olhou percebeu que se tratava dos pais de Harry, nunca pensou que fosse conhecer o meu amigo de seu marido. Severus pegou o filho novamente no colo, o menino se aconchegou no colo do pai e dormiu, estava com soninho.

-Tonks acho que já deve conhecer esses dois, não é? –perguntou Remus se referindo aos amigos.

-Sim, mas não estavam mortos? –perguntou sem entender.

-Também estou querendo entender Tonks. –respondeu Harry.

-Dumbledore fez uma magia muito antiga, que fez com que outras pessoas aparecessem em nosso lugar naquela noite, esse tempo todo a gente estava em outro lugar vivendo a nossa vida, Dumbledore não permitiu que a gente fosse atrás de você, mas sempre que podia ele nos trazia notícias suas. Até que não foi possível mais ficar longe de você então nos mudamos pra cá as escondidas lá dentro do porão a magia nos fazia se sentir em casa como em Godric's Hollow, mas depois foi totalmente impossível ficar escondido, seu irmão nesse momento está em Hogwarts se divertindo com os amigos deles, ele entrou esse ano na escola acho que é por isso que o feitiço se quebrou e você está nos vendo aqui. –disse James se sentando numa cadeira, estava cansado.

-O que você está dizendo? Irmão? –perguntou Harry totalmente chocado.

-Sim Harry o nome dele é Michael Potter. –respondeu Lilian se sentando a lado do marido.

Harry não sabia o que falar naquele momento, sempre quis ter um irmão, mas naquele momento já se sentia muito velho para descobrir que tinha um irmão muito novo e que estava nesse exato momento se divertindo em Hogwarts. Severus sabia quem era o menino, mas ele não tinha o sobrenome Potter somente o sobrenome de Evans, para que ninguém desconfiasse, mas como o feitiço de Dumbledore quebrou nessas horas o mundo bruxo já deve ter descoberto que o menino Michael era um Potter.

Naquela noite Harry foi embora com o noivo para a casa dele, onde poderia refletir sobre o que aconteceu na casa de Sirius, onde seus pais estavam vivendo desde então, agora não sabia o que fazer a respeito, se deixava a casa para eles ou se ficava com a casa. Severus saiu do lado de Harry para dar banho no filho e colocar ele para dormir, estava muito tarde para ele ficar acordado.

-Sev? –chamou Harry quando o noivo entrou no quarto deles.

-Hum –respondeu Severus trocando roupa pelo pijama.

-O que devo fazer num momento desses? –perguntou Harry.

-A respeito de quê? –perguntou Severus deitando ao lado de Harry.

-De meus pais e bem meu irmão? –respondeu Harry deixando Severus deitar em seu peito.

-Acho que você devia dar uma chance a eles, assim como eu dei mais uma para você. –respondeu Severus com sinceridade.

-Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não é? –perguntou se afastando um pouco para olhar nos olhos negros do noivo.

-Sei sim, eu também te amo muito. –respondeu e beijou os lábios de Harry com carinho, ele queria fazer amor com Harry, mas sentia medo no momento.

Harry beijou o noivo com carinho, percebia que Sev estava querendo algo mais, mas não queria forçar a barra no momento, sabia que ele estava com medo no momento.

-Não vai acontecer nada que você não queira Sev, não quero machucar você no momento, quero muito amar você, mas sei que você ainda não está pronto pra isso. –disse e acariciou o rosto do noivo com carinho.

-Mais eu quero que aconteça eu não quero esperar até o nosso casamento! –disse Severus bravo e triste no momento se soltou de Harry e se encolheu no outro lado da cama.

Harry sorriu e puxou Severus de volta para seus braços e beijou-o novamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry beijava Severus com tanto amor, ele tomava cuidado para não machucar o mais velho, porque ele já tinha sofrido demais e ele não queria machucar mais ainda. Severus tremeu, mas não deixou que Harry se afastasse, ele queria fazer amor com o noivo ele não queria prolongar mais aquilo, ele não era nenhuma dama para esperar ate depois do casamento para consumar o ato, corou com aquele pensamento. Harry se afastou um pouco para respirar e olhou para o rosto ofegante de Severus e viu que ele estava corado, sorriu o homem mais velho era tão lindo corado. Severus olhou para o rosto de Harry e viu ele sorrindo ficou completamente vermelho de vergonha virou o rosto pro lado tímido. Harry beijou o pescoço do noivo com carinho, Severus gemeu, ele nunca tinha sido beijado assim no pescoço. Severus afastou Harry de si e se sentou na cama.

-Algo errado Sev? –perguntou se sentando ao lado.

-Não, só acho que não consigo mais. –respondeu de forma magoada, ele queria fazer amor com Harry, mas não conseguia tinha medo.

Harry sorriu e puxou o outro para um abraço confortador. Harry sabia que o mais velho ia acabar desistindo, e mesmo assim acabou por respeitar ele, ele não queria forçar nada com o noivo que mais parecia uma criança naquele momento. Severus acabou por ficar no colo de Harry e sentiu o quanto o noivo estava duro, ficou com um pouco de receio em magoá-lo.

-Não está triste, está? –perguntou para Harry, Sev tinha certo medo de magoar Harry.

-Claro que não, você tem todo o direito de recuar. –respondeu beijando a testa de Sev.

-Desculpa. –disse Severus deitando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

-Shiiii está tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada…

-Mas Harry eu não sou uma garota para esperar até o casamento…

-Sev amor, eu não vou estupra-lo! Quando tiver que ser será, eu não acho que você seja uma garota, sei muito bem que você sendo mãe de Henry é claro que vai acabar se sentindo com medo, é normal isso. Eu não culpo você por não podermos fazer amor agora. –interrompeu Harry e abraçou mais ainda o noivo.

Severus chorou emocionado com o tamanho carinho que Harry tinha por si, como ele amava aquele garoto.

-Eu amo muito você. –disse Severus dando um selinho em Harry.

-Também amo você! –aceitou o beijinho do outro.

Os dois voltaram a se deitar na cama, Severus deitou no peito de Harry um pouco magoado, ele realmente queria fazer amor com Harry, mas aqueles beijos tinham lhe deixado um tanto envergonhado do que sentia pelo mais jovem. Severus achou melhor conversar com a mãe no dia seguinte, queria saber o que fazer em relação a tudo o que estava sentindo.

No dia seguinte Severus foi o primeiro a acordar e ficou lá olhando Harry dormindo se sentiu um pouco triste como queria ter feito amor naquela noite. Mas agora precisava ir falar com a mãe a respeito do que fazer com essas inseguranças que sentia quando Harry avançava o sinal.

Eillen estava na mesa tomando o café da manhã junto de Henry, Severus se sentou e pensou no que dizer para a mãe naquele momento.

-Mamãe como faço para perder a timidez? –perguntou se servindo de um pouco de café e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

Eillen quase cuspiu o café que tinha tomado naquele momento, mas engoliu com força e olhou para o único filho que tinha, sabia que ele estava tendo problemas ao que sentia pelo jovem noivo que ele tinha.

-Oras se entregue, se você o ama e confia nele, se entregue eu sei que Harry Potter jamais te machucaria, não quando já ficou tanto tempo longe de você filho, você merece acima de tudo ser feliz. –respondeu a mulher acariciando o rosto do filho.

Severus sorriu e se sentou no colo da mãe, como amava ela. No alto da escada Harry tinha ouvido a pequena conversa e sorriu, Severus não era tímido, ele era fofo e medroso, Harry adorava ver as inseguranças dele, sentia que podia confiar cegamente nele, como amava aquele velho. Gostava de ver o noivo agindo como uma criança medrosa e assustada com as coisas da vida, sentia certo orgulho em vê-lo nesses momentos, porque era somente para si que Sev se mostrava daquele jeito, naquele estado. Resolveu descer, pois já estava ficando com fome.

/

Mais tarde naquele dia Harry disse que ia sair para fazer umas coisas na cidade e aproveitar e conversar com os pais dele, mas Severus disse que era melhor os dois irem juntos, o pai dele tinha que aceitar Severus como o futuro marido de Harry. Harry sorriu dos ciúmes de Severus. Henry era outro que não queria ficar longe dos pais, ele precisava ficar perto deles, pois só confiava neles e claro no padrinho e na vó, mas gostava de ficar o tempo todo com os pais.

-Eu vou ao beco diagonal e logo eu estou de volta, preciso comprar uma coisa. E depois iremos falar com o Potter. –respondeu Harry beijando o rosto do noivo e filho.

-Tudo bem eu te espero aqui Harry. –respondeu o mais velho amuado, mas sabia que ele não iria fugir dele e sim que lhe buscaria para conversarem com James Potter o seu carrasco na juventude.

Harry aparata no Beco Diagonal, ele nunca pensou que fosse voltar a visitar aquela cidade, mas naquele momento ele precisava ir correndo para a joalheria e comprar as alianças de noivado, ele queria se casar o quanto antes com Severus Snape. Harry comprou duas alianças de ouro branco e que tinha diamantes cravejados no ouro, Harry tinha simplesmente gostado de ver aquela aliança e também gostou de imaginar Sev usando um daqueles no dedo anelar, simplesmente achou fantástico.

Logo que comprou as alianças voltou correndo para a casa do noivo, encontrou o noivo sentado no sofá com o filho no colo, sorriu para eles.

-Você voltou rápido. –disse Severus feliz.

-Oh, eu prometi que enfrentaremos o Potter juntos, mas antes de irmos eu queria te dar isso. –respondeu Harry ficando tímido de repente, mas estendendo uma caixinha preta para o mais velho.

Severus ficou completamente vermelho em ver aquilo na mão de Harry, já imaginava o que o outro tinha ido fazer no Beco Diagonal, mas não sabia que fosse ser assim de repente.

-Você não devia ter feito isso! –respondeu Severus totalmente vermelho.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas sorriu ao ver o outro totalmente vermelho de vergonha, como adorava ver isso nele. Abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá uma aliança menor e pediu a mão esquerda do noivo e colocou a aliança e beijou logo em seguida com carinho. Henry que estava no colo de Severus sentiu o pai tremer quando Harry lhe beijou a mão com a aliança. Severus fez o mesmo com Harry, mas completamente tímido e vermelho feito um pimentão.

/

Logo os três saíram de casa pela lareira indo para Largo Grimmauld Place onde os pais de Harry decidiram viver pacificamente. Harry ajudou Severus a se equilibrar para não deixar o pequeno em seu colo cair. James Potter levou um susto quando viu os três saindo da lareira. Lilian sorriu ao ver o filho mais velho novamente.

-Bom dia! –disse Lilian pedindo que eles se sentassem na mesa junto deles.

-Só viemos conversar e bem eu vou deixar essa casa para vocês. –disse Harry olhando o pai.

Um menino de onze anos apareceu na porta da cozinha e se assustou com as pessoas que estavam conversando com os pais, ele admirava o professor de poções, mas não sabia o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Bom dia! –disse com educação e se sentou ao lado da mãe para tomar o café da manha.

-Bom dia Michael. –disse o pai do garoto, Harry sentiu ciúmes daquilo, mas não ligou muito.

-Bom dia querido. –respondeu Lilian dando um beijo carinhoso no menino.

Severus sabia que o menino lhe admirava na escola, mas não queria nada com ele, ele não era pervertido e amava simplesmente e somente a Harry e a mais ninguém, e claro os filhos que gostaria de ter com Harry.

-Bem também gostaria de deixar claro que você não vai me impedir de casar com Severus. E sinceramente não há nada do que se possa fazer agora, fiquei três longos anos longe de Severus e eu não admitir que você estrague a minha vida fui claro pai? –perguntou Harry simplesmente despejando tudo de uma vez.

-Eu já entendi, sua mãe me explicou ontem à noite que eu não devo me meter na vida amorosa dos meus filhos, que eles poderiam achar o erro por si próprio. –disse James derrotado.

-Eu já errei uma vez e não pretendo errar de novo, mas acho que você deve um pedido de desculpa a alguém não é mesmo? –respondeu Harry um pouco frio com o pai.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou James sem entender.

-Oras não vá me dizer que você se esqueceu do que fazia o pequeno Severus passar na escola Potter! –disse Lilian brava.

-Desculpe, eu realmente não queria fazer aquilo com você, mas naquela época você estava muito perto da mulher da minha vida e eu tinha ciúmes de você por estar perto dela todo o santo dia...

-Potter! Lilian sempre foi uma amiga, nunca que eu pensara numa coisa dessas. Você tinha pensamentos um tanto quanto nojentos! Sinceramente não sei como você aguenta Lilian! –repreendeu Severus indignado com a resposta do outro.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui mamãe? –perguntou Michael sem entender o que se passava ali.

-Seu irmão vai se casar com seu professor de poções. –respondeu Lilian amorosamente com o filho mais novo.

-O QUÊ? –gritou o menino assustado, olhou para Harry e depois para o professor de poções, ele admirava o homem, mas achava que ele já fosse casado e com uma mulher, pois ele tinha um filho.

Henry não gostou de ouvir aquele grito Harry muito menos, Severus olhou para o menino sem entender. Harry pegou o filho no colo de Severus e se levantou completamente irritado com o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Mas eu achei que você tinha se casado antes, pois você tem um filho. –disse Michael ao ver o olhar chocado de Severus.

-Eu tenho um filho sim, mas eu não fiz esse filho com uma mulher Michael e sim com o seu irmão. Não reparou que eles são parecidos? –respondeu Severus indo de encontro a Harry para que ele pudesse ficar parado para que o menino visse o quando o filho era parecido com o outro pai dele. Michael olhou para o irmão e para o menino no colo dele e percebeu que o que o professor disse é verdade, Harry era o outro pai do filho do professor.

-Michael você está bem? –perguntou James sem entender o que acontecia com o filho mais novo.

-Acho que sim papai, só não entendo, os homens deviam se casar com uma mulher e deixar os outros homens em paz não? –respondeu com cuidado.

-No mundo bruxo não existe esse tipo de lei moleque! Qualquer bruxo pode se casar com o seu próprio namorado, sem se preocupar com as leis dos trouxas ou as opiniões alheias, não preciso de permissão de ninguém pra casar com o meu noivo. –respondeu Harry bravo com o que o irmão falou.

-Mas ainda sim é proibido! –o menino insistiu.

-Potter o que você andou colocando na cabeça desse menino? Eu não aceitarei esse tipo de atitude num irmão meu! –disse Harry totalmente bravo.

-Michael quem lhe disse uma coisa dessas? –perguntou Lilian brava também.

-Um amigo meu, Sasha Chenge, ele é filho de trouxas, os pais dele disseram para o filho tomar cuidado que no mundo bruxo as leis são totalmente diferentes do que a deles, e que existem muitos bruxos gays no nosso mundo que daria tudo para ter o corpo dele, mas eu sei que os homens devem se casar com as mulheres e não com outros homens...

-Pode parar por ai moleque, não te ensinei nada disso. Você quer acreditar em quem no seu amigo ou no seu pai? –perguntou James bravo agora.

-Em você pai, mas ainda acho essa história de casamento de pessoas do mesmo sexo estranha, devia ser proibido…

-Potter voltaremos a falar com você quando você colocar algum juízo nessa cabeça oca do seu filho vamos embora Harry! –interrompeu Severus bravo e chamou Harry para irem embora, não pretendia ficar ali ouvindo aquilo e magoando os sentimentos de Harry e do filho, percebia que o menino estava assustado no colo de Harry.

Harry não esperou nem um segundo a mais e entrou na lareira e sumiu para a casa do noivo com Severus ao seu encalço logo depois. Lilian olhou chocada para o filho mais novo, ela não estava acreditando que o menino foi capaz daquilo. James ainda olhava para o menino incrédulo, ele não tinha ensinado nada daquilo para o filho e mesmo assim o menino achava certo as leis dos trouxas.

-Primeiro de tudo Michael o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo é totalmente aprovado o que você não entende sobre isso que acha totalmente estranho? –perguntou James um tanto constrangido de perguntar isso.

-Diminui a natalidade de futuros bruxos. –respondeu calmamente o menino.

-Isso não é verdade filho, de onde você acha que saiu o nosso neto? –perguntou Lilian brava ela não estava acreditando na resposta vaga do menino.

-Poções talvez. –respondeu sem entender aquela pergunta.

-Nisso você se engana! –respondeu Lupin que acabou de sair da lareira.

-Como assim professor? –perguntou o menino sem entender.

-Severus Snape carregou o filho dele nove meses na barriga e saiba que o homem é difícil de se aturar nessa época! –respondeu o lupino se sentando na mesa e encarou o velho amigo.

-O que foi? –perguntou ao olhar o amigo.

-Sasha Chenge é uma má influência para o seu filho. Ele ainda vai acabar magoando o seu outro filho, eu vi muito bem como Harry chegou em casa, parecia que ia botar fogo pela casa a qualquer momento. –respondeu Lupin aceitando uma xícara de café de Lilian.

-Você mora com Severus? –perguntou Lilian.

-Exatamente, eu sou o padrinho de Henry, então Severus disse que eu e Tonks poderíamos morar com eles, já que a casa é muito grande e mãe dele já está farta de morar naquela mansão sozinha, então eu não fiz objeção nenhuma e começamos a morar juntos. Meu filho Ted é amiguinho do Henry, e achei que o menino ia precisar crescer com outras crianças antes de se sentir solitário. –respondeu Lupin.

-Mais professor como foi que o professor Snape engravidou? –perguntou o menino sem entender.

-Aparentemente nem eu mesmo sei direito, só sei que Harry teve um rolo com uma garota e ela engravidou, mas quando o menino nasceu ele teve uma doença tão rara que ele não ia sobreviver de jeito nenhum, então Pomfrey fez um teste de DNA antes e pediu que o Severus segurasse o bebê e acabou que ele ficou gravido, curando Henry da doença, ela fez o teste de DNA novamente e deu que o resultado foi o mesmo, nenhuma molécula fora do lugar simplesmente o mesmo sangue e alinhado perfeitamente. –respondeu Lupin.

-E que doença é essa? –perguntou Lilian assustada.

-É artes das trevas Lilian, a garota que se deitou com Harry, era uma das garotas que Snape salvou das garras de Voldemort, ela deve ter conseguido pegar algum DNA dele, então planejou todo o resto. Naquela época Harry estava obcecado em caçar Snape por ter matado Dumbledore, mas isso foi a pedido do próprio diretor, então ele não teve nenhuma dessas acusações em seu nome e foi inocentado. –respondeu.

-Nossa. Severus teve ficado arrasado naquela época então? –perguntou Lilian.

-Tanto que ele se odiou, Harry foi o único que protegeu Severus no julgamento dele, mas eu também estava do lado dele quando aconteceu o julgamento dele, pois ele protegeu a mim e Tonks da morte. Então acabou que no fim foi a própria varinha de Draco Malfoy que matou o diretor. E a família Malfoy foi presa. –respondeu aceitando mais uma xicara de café.

-Harry disse que não quer cometer o mesmo erro de novo o que aconteceu? –perguntou James querendo entender aquilo.

-Hum, é porque ele abandonou Severus quando ele ficou gravido, mas Harry não sabia, ele simplesmente achou o que o filho naquela época tinha sumido de vez, sem ao menos saber o que o filho estava sendo gerado de novo, meses atrás Tonks achou o paradeiro de Harry e Severus foi atrás dele e tentou explicar o que houve, desde então os dois tem tentado reconstruir aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. –respondeu Lupin.

-Severus cuidou do filho sozinho? –perguntou Lilian chocada.

-Sim ele cuidou do filho sozinho, ele e o filho vivem grudados um no outro. A mãe dele tem ciúmes e Tonks também claro já que é a madrinha dele, mas ele aprendeu junto comigo como cuidar de crianças pequenas, mas confesso que fiquei chocado por ele saber cuidar melhor que eu. –respondeu Lupin se recordando do tempo em que o menino ainda era um bebê.

-Isso deve ser porque eu ensinei ele a pegar o Harry no colo quando o próprio ainda era bebê. –respondeu Lilian sem se importar com o marido.

-Quando isso Lilian? –perguntou James chocado.

-Não é da sua conta Potter! –respondeu Lilian torcendo o nariz.

James fechou a cara diante daquilo, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas confiava cegamente na esposa que tinha, só achava um absurdo ele saber disso agora. Remus riu, ele se lembrava de ter pegado Harry no colo uma vez no passado, mas naquela época ele estava com tanto medo que não segurou o menino direito.

/

Harry colocou o menino no chão assim que chegou em casa e pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente e tacou na parede oposta, fazendo o vazo raríssimo se partir em mil pedacinhos, Severus pegou o filho no colo antes que ele se machucasse e ele não queria que o menino presenciasse aquela fúria de Harry. Eillen ficou com o menino na sala de brinquedos enquanto Severus tentava fazer Harry se acalmar.

-Que menino irritante! –esbravejou Harry.

-Harry se acalme, por favor, está me assustando. –disse Severus segurando o braço do noivo.

Na raiva Harry tinha pegado um outro vaso e jogado contra a parede, mas a força com que puxou o próprio braço em que Severus segurava fez com que o outro fosse jogado contra a parede e sentisse os cacos do vaso atingirem sua cabeça. Assustado Harry correu em direção ao noivo.

-Desculpa, eu não queria te ferir. –disse Harry limpando os cacos dos cabeços do noivo.

-Eu te perdoo, mas por favor, não faça mais isso estou assustado com você agindo assim por causa daquilo. –respondeu Severus abraçando Harry apertado.

Harry pegou o noivo no colo e levou ele para o quarto deles. Viu sangue manchando os cabelos do noivo, Severus sentiu algo quente escorrendo entre os olhos. Harry fez Severus entrar debaixo do chuveiro na água fria, ele não se importava com as roupas do outro no momento, foi tirando aos poucos. Severus molhava os cabelos com cuidado.

-Episkey. –disse Harry diante da ferida na cabeça do noivo.

-Obrigado –Severus agradeceu.

-Desculpa, não farei mais isso. Mas lembre-se nunca perdoarei aquilo do pirralho do Potter, nunca. –respondeu beijando os lábios do noivo.

Assustado Severus se desvencilhou de Harry e olhou para ele, queria saber o que ele estava tramando, mas só viu paixão nos olhos de Harry. Sabia que devia se entregar totalmente a ele, será que aquele momento era o certo? Ele tinha certeza que estava pronto para aquilo, não queria esperar mais nada. Beijou Harry de volta, prensou Harry na parede, abriu os botões da camisa dele, e tirou aquela camisa encharcada do caminho.

Harry se assustou com o ataque do noivo, mas agora sabia que o noivo estava querendo algo mais, deixaria que ele conduzisse o que queria no momento. Severus seguiu beijando o corpo de Harry até chegar na calça, tirou o cinto, abiu o botão e o zíper e puxou a calça e a cueca para baixo. Severus engoliu seco, mas foi em frente e começou a chupar Harry. Harry olhou assustado para o noivo.

Severus chupava com cuidado era a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa, pois Harry era o único amante que ele tinha. Harry olhava admirado para o noivo não sabia que ele faria isso assim, pois sabia que era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquele tipo de coisa, mas estava feliz em ver que o amor deles estavam progredindo muito. Harry acabou gemendo em um momento, mas ele não queria ter feito aquilo, ou acabaria assustando o noivo, mas Severus continuava chupando, fazendo Harry gemer mais ainda, logo acabou gozando na boca o outro. Severus engoliu o que pode, o resto acabou escapando para o chão.

Harry puxou o noivo para um beijo faminto, ele ainda estava assustado com o que acabou de acontecer ali. Severus terminou de tirar o resto de suas roupas e voltou a prensar Harry na parede, ele já estava pronto para ter tudo aquilo que Harry queria no momento, o pênis de Harry lhe cutucava o ventre. Harry virou o jogo e prensou o noivo na parede, olhou bem para o rosto ofegante do outro e perguntou:

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho, estou pronto. –respondeu Severus e voltou a beijar Harry.

Harry levantou uma das pernas do mais velho e começou a preparar a entrada apertada de Severus. O mais velho gemia de dor, aquilo era dolorido. Harry pegou o noivo no colo e levou ele para o quarto e deitou ele na cama e continuou a prepara-lo. Logo Harry estava penetrando-o, assim que o pênis entrou inteiro no interior do noivo Harry olhou para o rosto dele, percebeu que estava vermelho.

-Sev tudo bem? –perguntou Harry com carinho.

-Vou me acostumar com isso, mas dói. –respondeu reclamando.

-shiiiiiiiiii vai passar se você relaxar, não pretendo machuca-lo na sua primeira vez, vamos relaxe e pense no prazer. –disse Harry acariciando o quadril do noivo.

Severus tentou relaxar, aos poucos cedia espaço, Harry percebeu que dava para se movimentar sem fazer muita força, sorriu e beijou os lábios do noivo com carinho, percebendo aos poucos que o outro relaxava. Logo Harry já estava num ritmo rápido, Severus gemia de prazer, ele estava enfim se entregando a Harry.

No fim Harry acabou gozando e caindo exausto em cima de Sev.

-Está tudo bem com você? –perguntou Harry encarando os olhos negros de Sev.

-Sim, eu sempre soube que no início sempre doeria, mas valeu a pena enfrentar a dor. –respondeu e acariciou o rosto de Harry.

-Ah! Achei que ia reclamar...

-Harry esqueceu com quem você está noivo? –perguntou Severus levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Eu sei disso, mas achei mesmo assim que você reclamaria de sentir dor por dentro. –respondeu Harry beijando a testa, os olhos, o nariz e enfim os lábios do futuro marido.


	10. Chapter 10

Dias se passaram depois do acontecido na casa dos Potters, Harry e Severus resolveram e marcaram a data do casamento. Harry nunca perdoou o irmão Michael, nunca respondeu nenhuma das cartas do irmão mais novo. Henry completou quatro anos antes do dia vinte de julho, ele comemorou o aniversário com a família reunida naquela casa, Harry convidou os pais, mas não deixou que o irmão ficasse perto do filho dele, ele fez com que o pai ficasse segurando o irmão mais velho, pois não confiava naquela atitude do menino.

Severus por outro lado estava muito feliz, se entregava todas as noites para o noivo, ele queria ter mais um filho com Harry. Aquelas férias vieram para calhar mesmo, juntos eles ensinaram Henry a escrever e a ler, mas nunca obrigaram o menino a fazer algo que ele não queria, mas para a surpresa de ambos o menino ressaltou que queria aprender bastante com eles, também disse que os dois eram os heróis dele e que tinha muito o que aprender para se defender. Harry sorriu feliz ao ouvir aquilo, ele simplesmente estava adorando ver o filho se tornar inteligente igual Severus Snape. Henry ajudava o pai nas poções quando o pai fazia em casa.

Duas semanas depois Tonks descobriu que estava gravida de novo e para a surpresa de Remus era duas meninas. O lupino ficou assustado no começo, mas depois gostou da ideia de ter duas princesinhas, o mais empolgadíssimo era o pequeno Teddy que prometeu ao pai que ia proteger as irmãs quando entrassem em Hogwarts, mas disse que queria um irmãozinho feito ele, o que acabou fazendo Remus rir e chorar tanto, pois pela primeira vez ele estava sendo feliz.

Severus garantiu para Remus que elas iam ser saudáveis que era melhor ter fé quando elas fossem nascer. Tonks também disse as mesmas coisas, pois ela confiava na própria intuição que as filhas iam nascer saudáveis e fortes, sem qualquer maldição do lobo, ela também contou que foi ao hospital Sts Mungus para saber se as meninas estavam com licantropia e o médico disse que não e ressaltou que ela estava gravida de pelo menos quatro semanas e de gêmeos, Tonks tinha certeza de que eram duas meninas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Semanas se passaram e já estava uma semana antes do casamento marcado. Harry convidou os amigos da época que era aluno em Hogwarts. Hermione Weasley ficou assustada quando recebeu o convite de casamento do melhor amigo, ficou mais assustada quando leu com quem ele estaria se casando, mas no fim sorriu, pois sabia que o professor Snape tinha um filho com Harry. Já que trabalhava no Sts Mungus para ajudar os curandeiros a achar a cura para os enfermos do pós-guerra que ainda não foram curados. Ela sabia de todo o caso da gravidez do professor, e ficou mais assustada que era o filho doente de Harry, mas ficou feliz de que ele salvou o menino daquela maldição em que nasceu.

Outras pessoas que ficaram assustadas com a notícia do casamento de Harry foram a família Weasley inteira, pois quase nenhum deles sabia que Harry estava namorando o professor Snape, e ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Harry antes disso tudo, mas ficaram felizes e curiosos para saber o porque desse casamento, Rony dizia que nunca ia aceitar aquele casamento com o professor e achava que a pessoa certa para ele se casar era a irmã dele. Harry não gostou de ouvir essa resposta de Rony na carta.

Os preparativos para o casamento era muito e Severus ficou contente de que os amigos dele estavam apoiando o casamento dele ao contrário dos amigos de Harry que apenas um não aceitava aquilo de jeito nenhum. Harry deixou claro para Rony que se ele continuasse com aquela palhaçada ele nunca mais falaria com ele, tal como disse Rony se afastou e tentou convencer a esposa a fazer o mesmo, mas ela é que não deixaria Rony lhe virar contra Harry.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Naquela noite Harry se arrumou impecavelmente, queria estar bonito e preparado para o casamento, que aconteceria dali algumas horas e lá embaixo na sala e salão de festas da casa já tinham chegado alguns convidados. Logo Harry estava pronto, mas ficou encarando sua imagem no espelho, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer com aquele cabelo rebelde que tinha, mas sabia que não teria jeito, apenas passou uma loção para deixar o cabelo bonito e arrumados do jeito que eles queriam que ficassem, já pente não adiantava nadinha de nada.

Harry desceu com Remus que estava esperando Harry sair do quarto, já que Rony não tinha aceitado o casamento de Harry, ele tinha pedido para Remus ser o padrinho dele no casamento, mas Remus disse que já era padrinho de Severus, mas Harry não se importou em ter Remus como padrinho também. Os dois desceram juntos, mas Remus logo teve subir para descer junto de Severus.

Harry ficou na frente do padre, o pai dele sorriu a ver o filho lindo, com um terno preto com o corte reto, a camisa branca por baixo do terno também de corte reto, deixava Harry totalmente lindo naquele terno, a única diferença era a gravata que era preta com linhas em prata e ouro. Harry percebeu que o irmão estava de pé ao lado do pai, mas o que mais chocou foi ver que o menino estava chorando, Harry queria saber porque o menino estava chorando, mas se concentrou em ficar atento para quando Severus entrasse pela porta que tinha se fechado quando ele entrou.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No quarto em que Severus se trocava, ele ficava andando em círculos estava nervoso com aquele casamento, certo pela primeira vez estava casando e estava mega nervoso com o rumo daquilo, assim que Remus entrou o homem ficou chocado.

-Porque não está pronto ainda? –perguntou Remus se sentando na cama.

-Estou nervoso, estou casando pela primeira vez…

-Não vai ser casamento se você não se trocar de uma vez! Harry já está lá embaixo esperando por você. Quer deixa-lo esperando mais? –perguntou Remus divertido.

-Homem você está me deixando mais nervoso ainda. Tem muitas pessoas lá? –perguntou se concentrando em colocar a calça branca e calçar os sapatos, colocou o cinto e depois vestiu uma camisa preta, terno branco por cima, mas depois teve que tirar o terno para vestir o colete branco e a gravata branca com linhas em prata e ouro.

-Está realmente nervoso, olhe Harry te ama mais do que o mundo inteiro, ele também está nervoso com o casamento, mas eu garanto que ele quer passar a eternidade com você. –respondeu e ajudou Severus a dar o nó da gravata ao perceber que ele estava fazendo tudo errado.

-Obrigado. –respondeu e sorriu para o espelho ao ver que já estava mais do que pronto, estava disposto a enfrentar aquela outra batalha ir até o fim com o casamento.

Os dois desceram juntos e pararam na porta do salão onde era o lugar que aconteceria o casamento por ser maior que o resto da casa. Ali Remus pediu que Severus relaxasse que ia dar tudo certo, a mãe de Severus descia com o pequeno Henry que estava igualzinho ao pai, mas com os trajes pretos iguais ao pai Harry. Eillen também estava bonita, num vestido negro com lantejoulas em prata no vestido.

-Nossa você está lindo. –disse a mãe de Severus

-A senhora também, acredite! –respondeu Severus vermelho.

Logo os três adultos confirmaram que já estava na hora de entrar e começar logo o casamento. Severus respirou fundo e pensou na felicidade de Henry que estava empolgadíssimo para entrar na festa e ver os pais se casando.

A música começou a tocar e Harry que estava lá na frente do juiz casamenteiro estava nervoso, mas sorria feliz ao ver o noivo vir até ele sorrindo feliz, na frente dele estava Henry que andava conforme foi ensaiado, ele não queria fazer papel de ridículo na festa dos pais, nas mãozinhas do menino pousava um cestinho branco onde pousavam duas alianças em ouro fino.

-Estamos aqui para celebrar o casamento de Harry Potter com Severus Snape, hoje estamos celebrando mais um casamento, que o casal estejam certos de que queiram passar a eternidade juntos, eu lhe pergunto Senhor Potter deseja se casar com Severus Snape? Na saúde, na doença, no amor, na tristeza, na magia, na maldição? –perguntou o juiz.

-Sim. –respondeu Harry firme na resposta.

-Eu lhe pergunto Senhor Snape deseja se casar com Harry Potter? Na saúde, na doença, no amor, na tristeza, na magia, na maldição? –perguntou o juiz.

-Sim. –respondeu firme também, mas nervoso.

-Que eu vós lhe declaro marido e marido. Coloquem as alianças. –respondeu e com um feitiço jogou o feitiço do enlace casamental.

Harry pegou uma das alianças e colocou no dedo anelar de Severus e beijou a mão. Severus fez o mesmo com Harry.

-Podem se beijar! –finalizou o juiz com o feitiço também.

Severus e Harry partilharam um beijo caloroso, para que todos soubesse que estavam felizes por terem se casado. Logo Harry pegou o filho no colo e deu um beijo na testa do menino por ter sido um bom menino até aquele momento. Severus também deu um beijo no filho que sorria divertido entre os pais.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Logo a festa estava ocorrendo na mansão Snape, os convidados se divertiam dançando, conversando. Henry ficou num canto brincando com Teddy. Harry depois que trocou as alianças com Severus puxou o noivo para a abrir a pista de dança entre casais e não aquelas baladinhas que só teriam depois daquela dança. Severus ficou nervoso quando Harry lhe puxou para a pista de dança, os dois tinham ensaiado antes, porque nenhum deles eram bons em danças, mal sabia eles que eles estavam longe daquilo, muitas pessoas assoviaram com a dança dos dois e logo tinham casais acompanhando eles na dança, principalmente Lilian e James Potter, Remus e Tonks também entraram, mas Remus foi devagar com a esposa, por causa da gravidez dela.

Severus saiu depois disso, por vergonha ele não queria dançar muito, Harry sorriu com aquilo, mas estava feliz.

-Eu amo quando você fica nervoso sabia? –perguntou Harry pegando uma bebida na mesa de bebidas e oferecendo uma taça ao marido.

-Não diz besteiras! –exclamou Severus irritado e envergonhado.

-Não fique irritado. O importante é que casamos. Eu te amo. –respondeu beijando o rosto do marido que ficou relaxado depois daquilo.

-Desculpa, só estou um tanto nervoso, eu casei pela primeira vez…

-Você não é o único que está casando pela primeira vez, eu também estou casando pela primeira vez, e é com você e pra sempre, veja meus pais eles estão casados desde que se conheceram acredite. –respondeu Harry e segurou as mãos de Severus juntas para que o noivo se acalmasse.

-Obrigado, mais tarde eu queria te contar algo. –disse e beijou os lábios de Harry com carinho.

-Não quer me contar agora? –perguntou Harry manhoso.

-Seu irmão não para de nos encarar. –respondeu e ficou de costas para o menino que estava sentado numa mesa longe deles.

Harry olhou para a mesa onde o irmão estava sentado e percebeu que ele ainda estava chorando.

-Eu queria saber porque ele está chorando isso sim. –disse Harry abraçando o marido.

-Talvez porque eu casei? –perguntou também abraçando o marido ele odiava ser baixo que Harry naquele momento, mas estava feliz porque podia deitar no peito de Harry naquele momento.

-Besteira. –respondeu Harry rindo e beijando os cabelos do marido.

Severus deu um tapa no braço de Harry por isso. James se aproximou com a esposa, nisso aproveitou e perguntou:

-O que deu no peste?

-Hein? –perguntou James sem entender.

-No Michael? –perguntou Severus ao ver que o menino estava sentado lá ainda.

-AH, ele está bem…

-Ele não está bem, ele está chorando desde da hora que eu troquei as alianças com o meu marido. –respondeu Harry.

-Hum é porque ele gosta do seu marido Harry. –respondeu Lilian direta.

-Hein eu não sou pedófilio! Harry é bem grandinho para mim, mas eu nunca ficaria com aquele moleque, pensando bem eu odeio ele, ele não faz as lições direito, só fica me encarando nas aulas, irritante. –respondeu Severus bravo com que Lilian disse.

-Eu tenho que te contar algo agora pai. Foi eu que tracei o Sev primeiro, ele sempre me fascinou, mas desde o começo ele me assustava, mas conforme fui crescendo eu soube amar ele e no fim estamos lutando para ficar juntos nesse exato momento. –disse Harry sorrindo para Severus que se assustou com aquela pequena revelação.

Naquele momento uma música conhecida para ambos tocava, Harry sorriu ao se lembrar que foi com aquela música que os dois voltaram a ficar juntos.

Look into my eyes

You will see what you mean to me

Just search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there

You'll search no more

Don't tell me

It's not worth trying for

You can't tell me

It's not worth dying for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Just look into your heart

And you will find

There's nothing there to hide

Just take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all

I would sacrifice

Don't tell me

It's not worth fighting for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love

There's nowhere, unless you're there

All the time, all the way yeah

Oh, you can't tell me

It's not worth fighting for

I can't help it

There's nothing I want more

I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wild for you

Yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do, ooooh,

I do it for you

-Nossa porque essas caras de choro? –quis saber Remus que pegava uma taça de champanhe da mesa.

-Essa música que acabou de tocar é a música que tocou quando a gente voltou a namorar. –respondeu Harry beijando os lábios do marido e secando suas lagrimas logo depois.

-Lembro como se fosse ontem que a gente tinha voltado a ficar juntos. –disse Severus abraçando Harry carinhosamente.

Todos estavam curtindo muito a festa. Severus tirou a cara de nervosismo e começou a curtir a festa ao lado do marido. Harry tirou o terno e desfez o no da gravata, estava ficando com calor de tanto dançar com o marido e o filho.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Epilogo

Cinco anos se passaram desde do casamento de Harry Potter e Severus Snape, juntos eles tiveram mais quatro filho Henry que era o mais velho e já tinha oito anos, ele se tornou um menino muito inteligente, logo depois vem um menino chamado Iran que era a cópia exata de Severus o que mudava era os cabelos rebeldes do menino, Henry tinha um cabelo comportado ao contrário de Iran que era todo espetado pros lados. Depois de Iran vinha um casal de gêmeos para a alegria de Severus e Harry. Mary e Kurt tinham um ano e os dois são iguais sem tirar e nem por a única diferença era o sexo o resto tudinho igual, na fase criança os pais se confundiam com eles. E por último o recém-nascido Earl que ainda permanecia no colo de Severus no hospital de onde Harry e os outros filhos estavam observando o pai Severus a amamentar o menininho.

Já no outro quarto ao lado Remus sorria feliz, ao ver o seu recém-nascido. Teddy tinha nove anos e estava empolgadíssimo para ir para Hogwarts, mas ele sabia que ainda tinha que esperar mais dois anos. Daine e Helena eram as gêmeas que Remus mais amava no mundo, as meninas puxaram a genética de Tonks para alivio de Remus, ele não suportaria ver as filhas sofrendo na lua cheia, mas estava feliz por elas serem iguais a Tonks. Daine e Helena tinham três anos quando nasceu Théo o único menino que eles não conseguiram proteger da lua cheia, mas o menino ainda não sofria das transformações por ainda ser um bebê, o médico calculou que o menino iria começar a sofrer as transformações quando tivesse oito anos, a mesma idade em que Remus foi mordido. Remus passava a maior parte do tempo junto de Theo cuidando, ensinando e protegendo. Agora Tonks estava no hospital com um recém-nascido no colo amamentando ele ficou aliviado quando o médico disse que Keith não apresentava licantropia no sangue, mas apresentava a magia mais inerente de Tonks, o cabelo do menininho naquele momento estava da cor de whisky.

E então as duas famílias viveram felizes, eles protegiam seus filhos de tudo que acontecia ao redor e estavam felizes que os filhos tinham amigos fieis.


End file.
